Brand New World
by NobleMETA
Summary: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. These four girls are about to start the beginning of their college life. AU story about what happens in the four years that they are there and how they manage to get bye without killing each other.
1. Start of Something New

**AN: I wrote this to be an AU story where the members of Team's RWBY, JNPR, and many of the other characters, are simple college students trying to make a living while going to Signal University. A lot of this stuff is going to be told as if it were normal people in a normal life.**

**Also I would like to note that I got the idea of this story from reading another fic called In Love with the Gardener, written by AngelDancingOnAPin. Go check his story out, it is a really great story and I would like to thank him/her for basically inspiring me to do this story.**

**As another note, yes I am having Ruby be the one who is driving. This is real life, and so each of the characters need to act like they are normal people. Also the music is one of my favorite artists so that is why I put it in there right now. And finally, I will try to update this as often as possible, but with my other story Life of a White Rose, it may be only every few days before it gets updated. Don't fret though, I will try to update this as often as possible.**

* * *

Ruby began to load her belongings into her car. She was getting ready to go to college at Signal University. Along with her sister Yang, they were both beginning to take on the world as mature adults. The two sisters didn't know what to expect when they got to the school, and the only thing they knew, was that the two of them were going to be given roommates who neither of them knew. "How come we can't just room together Yang? It would be easier on the two of us don't you think?" Ruby took a break to talk to her sister before they fully set off. Yang put the box she was carrying down and lifter her aviators and rested them on top of her head. "You're bringing this up again? Ruby, you of all people need to get out of the shell you live in and meet new people. You already have over the summer and from what I could tell, it has already done you good."

Yang was of course, talking about a summer program Ruby took part in to get herself ahead of the game come time for the school year to begin. Though from what Ruby thought of it, the time wasn't worth it. "Yeah, I met one person. And from what I remember, Weiss, the Ice Queen, Schnee, didn't seem like the most friendliest of people." Yang had walked up to the front of the driveway to get the mail for their Uncle. Going through it while Ruby was talking, she noticed that there was one letter addressed to Ruby herself. "Well maybe that will change when you read this. Notice the sender." Ruby looked confused for a second. She looked at the letter and was surprised who it was from.

Weiss Schnee

"Wait, what the heck is this. Maybe she meant for it to go to someone else, this can't be for me." Ruby was very skeptical, so she put the letter into one of her bags and went back into the house. After a few minutes, the rest of their stuff was packed up, and they said their final goodbyes to their Uncle, who was taking care of them after their parents died. Ruby and Yang got into their car, with Ruby driving, and they pulled away to begin their college life.

They had a long 5 hour drive ahead of them, and the heat was not friendly to them. In Ruby's crimson red Nissan Juke, they managed to keep the inside of the car cool enough so they didn't die from the heat. "So, you excited to go to college? I bet there are going to be so many awesome parties to hit up." Ruby rolled her eyes, even though they were starting college together, Yang was still two years older than her. Yang decided to start college a year late, and Ruby was moved ahead a year due in no small part to her advanced intelligence and practical skills. "Not really, and no I don't plan on doing any parties Yang. As is I won't know anybody there, aside from Jaune Nora and Ren. What if they don't want to hang out with me? You know how bad I am when it comes to meeting new people."

"And that is why I think it's a good thing for you to be rooming with someone new, so that you learn how to interact and meet with new people. This isn't just about your grades Ruby, it's about developing yourself into the person you are going to be." Ruby just groaned, she didn't want to meet new people. Ruby felt like she had enough problems already. "Also Ruby, Uncle Qrow wanted to make sure that you had your medication, so he went to the drug store yesterday to get a 3 month supply. If you need anymore, he said to call him as soon as possible." Ruby didn't like getting lectured by her sister. "Yeah yeah, I know." Yang decided that Ruby wasn't going to listen to her, and so she went to go put some music on.

"Can you put on some nice rock music?" Yang looked at Ruby, who was putting all of her attention into her driving, and smiled. "I got just the thing for you Ruby." Suddenly Ruby started to hear one of her favorite tunes, My World by the band Sick Puppies. Ruby couldn't help but smile and start to rock out to the music.

For the most part, the drive went by pretty smoothly, after about 2 hours of driving, Ruby and Yang went to take a stop at a rest stop and pick up something to eat. When they got there, they saw their friend Jaune Arc. "Jaune!" Ruby saw their friend and jogged her way over to him. Jaune turned when he heard his name, and he was surprised to see his friend. "Hey, Ruby, Yang. What a surprise to see you guys here." He said. "I know right. Man I can't believe the whole gang is going to Signal University together. It's like we can't be separated huh." Jaune couldn't help but laugh at that. "Who would have thought that huh, anyway I gotta keep going, my parents are waiting for me as it is. Don't worry though, I'll see you when you get there." Jaune started to walk away, and Ruby watched her friend go.

"I guess he finally got over it huh." Yang said to her sister after Jaune got into his parents car. "Yeah I guess so. Though I doubt he wouldn't, I don't see how he could really be upset with me over that." Ruby said back to her. "Well then again, it's not everyday that you find out your best friend happens to be a lezbo." Ruby quickly turned her head to Yang, and she punched her arm. "What the hell Yang? Do you want people to stare at me?" Ruby and Yang started to walk to the convenient store in the vicinity, and got a few snacks for the rest of the trip. "Relax Ruby, it's not like people really care. No one in this area knows us, and when we leave, we will just be a simple memory to be forgotten by the days end." Ruby knew her sister was right, but she didn't like the way that it was worded to begin with. "Just remember that when we get to school, there will be people there who would be more than glad to stare at us ok? I don't want to get picked on right out the gate ok?" Ruby and Yang got back into their car and left.

About an hour into the rest of the trip Yang remembered the letter that Ruby got. "So I just remembered that you got a letter from Weiss earlier today. What did it say?" Ruby sighed "I didn't actually read it yet. I figured that she sent it to the wrong person and so I don't know what to do with it." Yang shook her head and held the bridge of her nose in her fingers. "Ruby, why do you assume that no one likes you? Believe it or not, you are a neat person who is easy to get along with, sometimes. Why do you always beat yourself up over stuff like this?" Ruby didn't know how to answer that. "I...I don't know, maybe it's because people find me hard to deal with. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly normal. While people go around wearing those nice sun dresses and skirts, I wear t-shirts, jeans and cargo pants. Not exactly a cultural norm Yang." Ruby wanted to just be there so she could just lay in her bed and not have to worry about anything anymore. Yang looked like she was about to say something, but noticed Ruby didn't really feel like talking, so she put the music back on and let the rest of the trip go by.

After what felt like forever, Ruby and Yang had finally managed to get over to Signal. When they got there, they went to go sign in with the main office, fortunately the lines there didn't seem to be to long and after a few minutes they got to the desk. "Ok, Miss Rose, it looks like you will be in Tower Hall, on the third floor in room 326." The lady at the front desk gestured for her to come a bit closer, so that she could whisper into Ruby's ear. "If you ask me, you got a really great room, perfect view of the campus, everyone who has been there has been in love with it." Ruby leaned back up. "Thanks, um would it be too much to ask who my roommate is going to be?" Ruby knew it was a long shot but she had to try. "I'm sorry hunny, I can't do that right now. Gotta make sure that all of these people behind you get taken care of as well. Anyway, before you go, here is your parking pass. It's not a long walk to your building from the lot you are assigned, but long enough to get a good exercise in. You have a good day now." The lady called up Yang who was next, and when she was done, they went about their way. "So where you at Yang? I'm apparently in Tower Hall, on the third floor." "I got into Armory Hall on the first floor." Ruby looked disheartened, she wasn't even in the same building as her sister.

When Ruby finally started to bring stuff into her room, after taking care of everything with Yang, she already felt tired and wanted to take a nap. Walking up the stairs to her room took less effort than she thought, and when she made it to her room, she noticed that it was open and that someone was in there. Ruby sighed and slowly made her way into the room, only to notice that she did know her roommate already. Her roommate noticed Ruby came in and almost recognized her immediately. "Ruby?" Ruby stood still for a second in shock. She didn't think that she was going to be rooming with Weiss Schnee. "Weiss?" There was a bit of a long pause, as Weiss' parents stood there silently waiting for someone to talk. "Weiss my dear, do you know this woman?" Weiss' father snapped her out of her trance with his baritone voice. "Oh, uh, yeah. We met during that Summer program I went to recently." Her father turned to Ruby now, walked over and held out his hang. Ruby realizing she didn't have a hand to begin with, had to figure out how to carry the box that she was carrying with one hand while shaking the hand of Weiss' father. "It's good to meet you miss..." Since he didn't know Ruby's name he was waiting for her to respond. " Ruby. Ruby Rose." Ruby felt like she was going to go insane with what was going on. She didn't even notice the size of the room when she got in, which was surprisingly bigger than she thought.

"Well, if you don't need anything else hun, then we shall be on our way. We have an important meeting to be at and could only delay it so much." Weiss' father walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and a embracing hug, as did her mother. "Have a safe trip." Weiss called as her parents went on their way. Ruby finally managed to put her first box of things down finally. "So...we're roommates huh? Well that's uh..." Ruby didn't know how to respond to this. Weiss' silence didn't help her out either. "I uh, got to go get some more things, I'll be back later." Ruby walked out of the room. She was about to make her way down the stairs when she saw Weiss following her. "I can only assume you need help getting everything up here." Weiss said bluntly, slightly startling Ruby. "You could say that. And could you possibly not try to scare the crap outta me with that? I want to actually survive this first day of college." Ruby still thought that Weiss didn't like her. "What on earth makes you think that I would want to kill you?" Ruby knew that this would happen. "Because you weren't exactly the nicest person to me over the summer. No offense to you, but I really just don't want to have any sorta problems with you." Weiss looked confused for a second. "Wait, what are you talking about? I don't have any problems with you. You should know that." Ruby and Weiss were almost at the car. "What makes you think that?" Ruby opened the trunk of her car, and Weiss noticed the letter that she sent to Ruby was sticking out of it. "Because of this." Ruby just stood there speechless, not realizing that the letter actually was sent to her.

"Oh that, uh..." Weiss shook her head. "You didn't even read it did you?" Ruby started to pull stuff out of the car. "Hey, it only got delivered to my home today, and I saw that about 10 minutes before I started driving over here, and I was packing at the time. Plus I thought you sent it to the wrong person." Weiss was surprised. "You really think I would let that happen? If you remembered the summer, I tended to triple check every single bit of documentation I have. So yes, it was supposed to go to you. Now hand me something to grab." Ruby did just that and the two of them managed to get the rest of Ruby's belongings into their room. "Jeez, this is really cluttered right now. I suppose we should try to make things more roomy huh." Weiss nodded. "I suppose you are right, but for now, I need to take a shower. Why don't you start unpacking your things? Oh, and actually read this. You might be surprised what you see." Weiss handed Ruby the letter, and then she grabbed a towel, some clean clothes, and her shower products, and left the room. Ruby simply walked over to her bed and laid down. "This is gonna be an interesting year."


	2. Get to Know Someone

**AN: So I figured that based off of each of their own personalities, that those would be the majors that each of the girls would be. But aside from that, hope you guys keep reading and enjoy this, as well as my other works.**

* * *

Ruby decided to finally read that letter that Weiss gave to her. She figured that since they were living together for the time being, that she might as well. Opening the letter, she noticed that it was written in a beautiful calligraphy that made Ruby feel impressed.

"Dear Ruby,

You probably don't remember me that much, but we went to the same summer program recently. I know it may have seemed like I didn't like you but the truth is, I think that you are a really nice person and I wish that I had gotten to know you better. That being said I figure that you should know that I have a hard time dealing with people and making new friends myself. But if you would be ok with it, I would like to try and start over with you. Seeing as how you tried to be my friend when no one else would, I would like to return that same kindness and courtesy and try to be friends with you.

If we ever see each other again, I hope that you and I could try again.

Sincerely,

Weiss Schnee."

"Wow, that wasn't what I thought would happen." Ruby didn't notice that Weiss had returned from her shower and was looking at her while she read the letter. "Ruby?" Weiss call made Ruby jump, and she slipped on the floor, falling flat onto her back. Weiss swiftly moved over to her. "You ok?" Weiss looked genuinely concerned for Ruby. Ruby sat up slowly, and she looked at Weiss. "Didn't I say not to do that again?" Weiss looked at Ruby with a sad look on her face. Suddenly Ruby started to chuckle a bit. "Relax Weiss. I'm just joking around with you." Weiss was able to calm down. "But seriously though, if that is going to be a regular thing though, can you let me know so I can bubble wrap myself?" Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that. Next thing they new, Ruby's phone was going off, she was getting a call from her sister Yang. "Hey."

"Hey Ruby, me and my roommate are going to get some dinner. You want to join us?" Ruby thought about it for a moment, also thinking that she should bring Weiss with them. "Yeah sure, is it ok if my roommate joins us?" Yang took a second to respond, probably asking if her roommate was fine with it. "Alright cool. You're driving by the way. We'll meet you by your dorm, text me when you are heading down." Yang abruptly hung up on her sister. "What the..." Ruby took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from beating up Yang. Ruby looked at Weiss, who was listening in on the call, and saw that she was getting some things together to go out in. "I'm assuming that I'm allowed to go with you right?" Ruby nodded and Weiss finished getting some things together. "Can you, ya know, give me a second to get changed?" Ruby quickly got out of the room and waited in the hallway for a few minutes. Before she knew it, Weiss had changed into a light blue shirt with a pair of white short-pants.

"You didn't need to come out here you know. Turning around would have been fine." Weiss was about to head out, but Ruby went back into the room really quickly. "I still need to grab a few things. Give me a second ok?" Ruby started to scour her belongings for her wallet. She finally found it and then she grabbed her phone and started to walk out of the building with Weiss. She sent the message to Yang saying that they were on their way down, and when they got there, they saw Yang and her roommate, who was in a white shirt with a purple vest over top of it, and a pair of short black shorts. The girl was clad with raven colored hair and she sported amber eyes. Ruby had to admit that she was impressed by her sisters roommate. "Hey sis. This is my roommate Blake. Blake this is my sister Ruby and her roommate, who's name I don't know yet." Blake seemed like a friendly person, but she seemed rather quiet and distant. "Hey." She said to the two of us. "Nice to meet you Blake, uh Yang Blake, this is my roommate Weiss." Weiss gave a polite wave and a smile.

Yang thought for a second before making the connection. "Wait, is this the same Weiss who you went to the Program with?" Ruby nodded her head. "Oh, well that works out then, at least you two know each other." They all started to make their way to Ruby's car. "So where exactly are we going?" Ruby wanted to know how long it would be. "Well duh, we're going to this club on the far side of the town." Weiss and Blake looked at Yang like she was crazy. "Um, excuse me?" Weiss said. "I'm not going to some dirty stinking club." Blake nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm with Weiss and Blake on this one. Besides, I wouldn't be able to get in anyway Yang." Yang looked up and groaned. Weiss was confused by what Ruby meant but she decided to not take any note of it. "Fine, where do you want to go then?" Yang complained, she was really set on going out clubbing.

"I heard of this nice Chinese restaurant in the next town over. Doesn't seem to be that far away, and I can get the directions to it really quickly." Blake decided to chime in. Seeing as how no one else had any other ideas, they all agreed on that. Blake took a minute to look up the directions on her phone, then gave them to Ruby who in turn put them into her GPS. The four of them eventually got underway. Ruby and Yang were up front with Blake and Weiss in the back. "You guys comfortable back there?" Ruby didn't want them to feel squished, but then she thought that if she could fit herself, her sister, Jaune, Nora, and Ren into her car, and have about 10 different bags with them at the same time, that the two of them would have enough room. "There is plenty of room back her Ruby." Weiss had said. So Ruby turned back forward, and went to put on some music before they left. "You guys have any music preferences?" Ruby again didn't want to upset anyone on the first day. Blake simply shook her head, she didn't seem to be worried by the selection. "I guess it doesn't matter, you're the one driving after all." Weiss said to Ruby.

Ruby took that as a good sign and so she decided to put on Killswitch Engage's As Daylight Dies album. Weiss was kinda surprised by the choice, and didn't expect to be listening to that, though Ruby kept the volume down enough so that it didn't bother people, and so that people could chat with each other if they wanted. Ruby was the first to speak. "So, I'm guessing we should all get to know each other right? Um, does anyone want to say something about themselves?" Ruby started to feel like she was being awkward, which everyone else started to pick up on. Yang decided to step in and get the ball rolling. "Ok, well obviously like said before, I'm Yang. I'm Ruby's older sister, and I am a freshman Personal Fitness major. I kinda want to be one of those Physical Therapist type people." Weiss stepped in for a second. "I can only assume that you have the same last name as Ruby seeing as how you are siblings right?" Yang was surprised by how observant Weiss was. "Well, not exactly. Me and Ruby are blood sisters, but there are some some weird complications in our family regarding our births. So technically while she is Ruby Rose, I'm Yang Xiao Long." Ruby noticed that their companions were seeming confused. "What she is trying to say is, our mom gave birth to Yang before she got married to our dad. When she had me, she was married." Weiss and Blake both made sense of it. "Wait, so how come you are both freshman like us if you are older Yang?" It was Blake's turn to ask questions.

"Well, I'm technically 19. I took a year off to get some money together. Ruby here however was moved up a grade so she is technically 17 now." Yang was certainly being personable with their guests. Ruby quickly looked in her mirror to see Weiss make sense of everything. "Oh, well that must mean you are a pretty smart person huh Ruby." Ruby just smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Ruby noticed that they got to the restaurant, and then she turned into the parking lot. "Looks like we're here." Ruby thought it would be best to wait until they were inside the restaurant before they kept going. Once they got their table and returned with food, they kept going with the conversation. "So, where were we?" Blake picked up on the hint Ruby was dropping and chimed in. "Fine, I'm Blake Belladonna, a freshman professional writing major. Should speak for itself." Blake didn't seem to talk much, something Ruby noted to herself. "Well, I'm Weiss Schnee, I am a freshman Business Major. What about you Ruby, you have been relatively quiet up till now." Weiss was right, Ruby stayed quiet and just listened to everyone else up until now. "Well, you all know by now my name is Ruby Rose. Aside from that I'm just a freshman Psychology Major. I figured that I want to help people, and so that is the best way for me to do it I guess."

"That seems very admirable Ruby, but I don't think it's easy to get through all of that. If you think about it, you have a lot of stuff to learn bor that subject matter, and the question is, can you handle it all?" Ruby shrugged. "Eh, I think I can handle it." Blake just laughed and smiled at Ruby. Blake couldn't help but feel like she made some new friends today, just like Weiss Yang and Ruby all felt as well. Ruby couldn't help but smile, and she felt inclined to speak to everyone of her new friends there. "Ya know, coming here, to a place where I knew no one, I'll admit it, I was a bit nervous at first. I figured that it would end badly for me. But I guess I was wrong about that. After meeting you guys, I guess things are looking good so far."


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**AN: So for those who are wondering why I chose for Ruby to have ADHD, it is something that I have myself. So I am writing that from my own experiences. Also I plan to elaborate more on the Ruby Jaune situation in later chapters, but for now, I leave you with this work of art.**

**Yes, there is Mass Effect 2 stuff in there, because you know what, I love the series. Also I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Sorry for not keeping the updates to this on a set schedule, but unlike some of my other stuff, I don't have this already written out. So I hope you guys are enjoying this.**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Ruby and Weiss went to organize their room to the way they wanted it to be. They had ended up having bunk beds so that they could save some space in the room for their stuff. They situated their bed to be right near by the window, and at night they would look out at the view before them and revel in its beauty. They were to start classes in the morning, so their minds were on that mostly, making sure that their first day wasn't a disaster. Without even realizing it, Ruby looked out the window. The rain was heavy, and it seemed like it wouldn't stop, but for some reason, Ruby managed to find the view to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen before in her life.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Weiss turned to see what her roommate was looking at. When she saw Ruby staring out the window, she seemed to be confused. Ruby was an odd person so she would need to get used to her strange moments, but still this seemed to be weird even for her. "What is?" Weiss went over to look out the window. "I don't see anything Ruby." Ruby simply smiled. "I'm not looking at any one thing. I'm looking at it all. I don't know why but, it's very relaxing and peaceful." When Weiss took a second look out there, she saw what Ruby saw. Not a rainy evening, but a peaceful view of the campus. Weiss felt like she was looking at a piece of art, where the canvas was shining and shifting with each passing second. Weiss saw the true beauty in the scene before her, and she saw what she really wanted in herself.

"Wow, that is beautiful." Weiss couldn't help but look in amazement. Ruby turned to her and was surprised to see how enveloped Weiss was in the view. She looked like she had just seen a shooting star and was waiting for another one to appear. "You seem to be enjoying the view huh Weiss?" Ruby called to her white haired friend. "How could someone not enjoy this view?" Weiss did have a point, Ruby couldn't think of a single person who wouldn't like the view. Ruby simply chuckled to herself and turned away from the window. She hopped off of her bed and walked over to the couch that they managed to fit into the room. Ruby turned on the TV and Xbox and was about to start playing some video games. Weiss noticed this and she turned to face Ruby. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?" Weiss went to go stand next to Ruby as she loaded up her game. "I already got everything together. So, I'm playin' some games to relax a bit before tomorrow." Weiss figured a break was something both of them needed, though she wasn't going to admit it. She had always been told to never admit when you need help.

"You look like you could use a break yourself Weiss." Ruby made room for Weiss on the couch and encouraged her to sit down for a bit. Weiss simply looked at Ruby, eyebrows raised. Then she shook her head and sat down next to her roommate. "I guess I have enough done now to take a few moments to myself. So what is this game of yours?" Weiss noticed the game was finally about to load. "Oh, it's one of my favorite games. It's called Mass Effect. Well, more specifically Mass Effect 2." Ruby's game loaded up and she started to take control of her character. "Ok, well, what's it about?" Weiss seemed to be curious. Ruby thought about it for a second. "Well, it's one of those, gotta save the world stories. Except this game lets you make choices on what to do, and those choices affect the other games." Weiss and Ruby were looking at Ruby's character talk to one of the companions. "Have you got a minute?" Ruby's character said, and was responded hesitantly. "Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of some calibrations." Ruby looked up at the roof and sighed. "God, I forgot how much you say that one thing, over and over again."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you Ruby." Weiss stated obviously. "Ha ha, look if my gaming bothers you at any point, just let me know and I'll tone it down. But for now, I got some bad guys to kill." And so all through the night, Weiss would hear the sounds of Ruby's game, and the occasional expletive from Ruby herself. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at her crimson haired friend. After a while though, she eventually would succumb to sleep. Ruby took notice and turned her game off so as not to disturb Weiss slumber. Then she ran over to the shower quickly, cleaned up and then went to sleep herself.

The morning came by quickly, and Ruby, who was easily awoken, got out of bed. Weiss was just waking up herself, and she yawned a bit. "Morning Ruby." Weiss grumbled, she didn't seem to be that much of a morning person. "You look pleasant Weiss." She grumbled some more and then stood up. "Ugh, I'm taking a shower." Weiss quickly checked the time to see how long she had, and then she grabbed her shower things and went over. Once Weiss had left the room, Ruby got into a clean t-shirt and blue jeans, and then made sure she had everything together. She was about to walk out of the room when she remembered something important, her medication. Ruby went over to her desk where she kept it at and took it out. As she was about to open the bottle, she heard the door open and Weiss walked back into the room, finished with her shower. "Oh, uh, I'll be out of your way Weiss." Ruby didn't have time to get her meds before she rushed out of the room, not wanting to be around for Weiss changing. As soon as she got out of the room though, she looked up and sighed. "Well great, no meds today and it's the first day of classes. Ruby, you are off to a wonderful start."

Weiss still didn't understand why Ruby kept rushing out the door when she was about to get changed, or when she came back from the shower. Granted she was only wearing a towel at the moment, but she figured it wouldn't be an issue. Weiss quickly got into some clothes. After she put her shirt on, she was about to put on some shorts, but then she noticed that Ruby had left her drawer open at her desk. So she went to go close it for Ruby, but she noticed something that caught her attention. An orange pill bottle with a prescription for something Weiss couldn't recognize. Noticing that it was for Ruby, and that she needed to take it, she decided to bring it with her so that she could give it to Ruby for her to take. "I wonder what this is for anyway." Weiss quietly said to herself. She grabbed her school bag and went off to her first class. Ruby was in it with her so she would be able to get her the medication she needed right away.

Walking across campus was nice with the sun shining down on her. As she made her way to her first class, Weiss ran into Ruby's sister Yang. "Hey Yang." Weiss called up to the blonde. "Oh, hey Weiss. What's up?" Yang was a bit surprised to see Weiss but she wasn't going to complain. "Oh you know, off to classes and all that. Hey I did want to ask you a question though. Well more like two but you get the idea." Yang seemed to be confused. "Ok, what's on your mind?" Weiss took a breath before she spoke. "It's about your sister. See, she always seems to leave whenever I'm going to be getting changed, which I honestly wouldn't be concerned if she stayed in the room anyway. But anyway, this morning she stormed away after I got back from my shower, and she ended up leaving this behind." Weiss was showing Yang the bottle of meds that belonged to Ruby, discreetly of course. Yang just look like she felt burdened with Ruby's problems. "I don't know what this is for, not that it really matters, but I figured it was important and so I was going to give it to Ruby should she need it since we have our first class together." Weiss and Yang went to cross the street to the other side of campus where the academic buildings were.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea Weiss." Yang was relieved that she didn't have to worry about Ruby. Weiss still at least wanted to know what was going on. "But anyway, I just wanted to know, why does Ruby seem to, you know, freak out at the thought of me getting changed in the same room as her? And is the fact that she takes medication going to cause any problems? I figured if I need to do something to help her, I might as well know what it is." Yang took a minute to ponder what Weiss had asked. "Well, the problem is, this is where I'm going to for my first class. I would talk to Ruby though. She should be the one to tell you not me. You have a good day now Weiss." Yang walked into the building and Weiss stood there for a second before she sighed and went off to her class. After another minute of walking, she made it to the building and found her classroom. She saw Ruby in there and sat down in the seat next to her. It was a large lecture hall and so there were about 70 people already in there, and Ruby was siting relatively close to the front.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby said awkwardly. "Hey." Weiss flopped her bag down in front of her and plopped down in the seat, pulling the desk up from the side and in front of her. "You know, you're lucky I noticed this Ruby." Weiss quietly handed Ruby her bottle of medication, with Ruby getting red out of embarrassment. "I didn't know if you needed it or not so I figured better to be safe than sorry." Weiss smiled, and pulled out a bottle of water. "In case you need something to down that." Ruby waved her off though, pulling a bottle out of her own bag. "I got that covered Weiss. Thanks though, and uh, sorry about rushing out like that. I just didn't want to feel uncomfortable around you while you were changing is all." Ruby felt like she was digging herself into a pit and she didn't know how to react to it. "Hey don't worry. If you don't feel comfortable with me, than I guess I can get used to that. But I hope you don't make a habit out of running out without your meds." Ruby smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the medication for?" Weiss was genuinely curious, and the question caught Ruby off guard a bit. "The what? Oh, yeah, sorry. Not really thinking right now. Anyway, I have ADHD and so I need to take medication every day in order to focus enough to get through school. Being smart doesn't do you any good if you can't focus on what you're learning right?" Weiss didn't expect that to be what she had. "Well from the way it seemed, I figured that it would be much worse than that." Quickly trying to not dig herself into a hole she went to recover. "Not that your problem isn't serious of course. I figured it would be something more, risky to your health." As if on cue, a boy that seemed to be as old as Weiss came and sat down next to Ruby. "So, looks like we start off the year together huh." Ruby turned to see who it was, and it was none other than Ruby's friend Jaune. "Oh, hey Jaune." Ruby seemed to be happy, from what Weiss could tell. Yet Weiss seemed to hint a bit of awkwardness between the two of them, like they had something they were both avoiding. "Oh yeah, Jaune, this is my roommate Weiss. Weiss, this is Jaune. We know each other from back home." Jaune suddenly put a smile on his face, and turned his attention to Weiss. "A pleasure to meet someone so dashing and brilliant as yourself if I do say so myself." Ruby subtly rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah nice to meet you too Jaune. But eh, I think you're coming on a bit strong right now so uh, take it easy there." Weiss was silently backing up in her chair, and Ruby chuckled a bit. "Ugh, back to the old ways huh." Jaune felt defeated.

The class began a minute later than that. It was a General Psychology course, which Weiss and Jaune needed to take as a Gen Ed. but Ruby was taking it for her major. Weiss noted that Ruby seemed to be really paying attention to the class, and knew exactly what was going on the entire time. The professor seemed nice enough, but the class seemed to drag on. When it was finally over, Ruby and Weiss got their things together. Jaune was also packing up and trying to start a conversation with Ruby before he left. "So Ruby, you uh, wanna hang out sometime this week?" Ruby quickly went over her week in her head. "Uh, I'm not sure, at least not with it being the first week of classes. Maybe next week?" Ruby finished packing her stuff and stood up. Jaune quickly got up after her. "Uh, yeah sure." Weiss could see the awkwardness between them, and the uncomfortable pause didn't help either of them. "Oh uh, I got to get to class now. So uh, see ya Ruby." Jaune walked out of the room, followed by Ruby and Weiss. Once they got out of the room Ruby sighed. "Everything ok Ruby?" Weiss seemed to be doing a lot of wondering today, and it wasn't even 10 yet. "I guess."

Ruby felt like she needed to rant for a bit, but she bit her tongue and pulled that smile back onto her face. "Hey, so you have a class at 11 right? And afterwards at noon you are free right?" Weiss was surprised that Ruby knew her schedule so well. "Yeah that's right." Ruby was thinking of an idea. "Well, how about you me and Yang get lunch together at noon? I hear the food in the Forum, or whatever they call it is good stuff. Figured we should try it out." Weiss didn't have any better ideas. "Sure I guess. Got nothin' better to do." Ruby perked up tremendously at that. "Awesome! Oh hey, I gotta get going. I'll see you later Weiss." Ruby turned off and bolted to her next class. Weiss couldn't help but laugh a bit, then she noticed the tree that was nearby. She walked over to it, sat down under it, and then put some music on to pass the time.


	4. Issues

**AN: I finally got to introduce Ren Nora and Pyrrha, again giving them majors that I feel would fit them well. As for the thing between Ruby and Jaune, I do plan on going into that more, but right now I'm writing this in the moment. So if anything is whack with the way this is written, please let me know. And as always, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ruby finally made it over to her class, and she saw her sister sitting in there bored out of her mind. So she plopped down next to her. Once she was sitting, she laid her head in her arms and leaned on the desk, groaning as she moved. "Yikes, bad day already?" Yang didn't really know what was going on but she figured it would be a good idea to check on Ruby. Even though Yang could be a bit of a pain to her sister sometimes, she still knew when to take a more serious approach. "Ugh, I don't think Jaune is over it." Ruby said. "Really? What makes you say that?" Ruby lifted her head and looked at her sister. "It's because thing's seemed to be awkward between us this morning in class. Weiss was there and she even noticed it." Yang quickly checked the time. Two minutes until class started. "Ok look you're, you know. He shouldn't be upset by that." Ruby sighed. "Well..." Yang noticed the hesitation in Ruby's voice. "He does know about you being a lesbian right?" Yang whispered it into Ruby's ear so that no one else could hear it. Ruby paused. "I didn't exactly tell him that before we broke up. And the only other person who knows that besides you is Nora, and that's only because she caught me at that party. And now I'm afraid of being around Weiss while she is changing, and I'm afraid of telling other people about this, and I'm just having a terrible first day." Ruby put her head back into her arms. "Relax Ruby, I'm sure things will get better. Come on, class is about to start." Ruby begrudgingly lifted her head at the statement. They began their English class. Ruby hated the subject.

A few hours later, Weiss walked out of her Intro to Business class. As much as she understood the subject of business, she absolutely hated it. Her parents pushed her into the field so that she could take over their company when she was older. Weiss of course loved her parents, and her parents loved her back, but she felt like she needed to do what she loved and not what they wanted of her. Weiss looked over at a class that was having their lecture outside, noting that it was an art class. Weiss sighed, she longed to be drawing, it was almost like a calling of hers. Weiss wanted nothing more than to be an artist. But alas, she was stuck in business, feeling her life tick away second by second. Weiss eventually made her way over to where Ruby and Yang were. Ruby had asked if Weiss wanted to join them for lunch, and Weiss, having no other plans otherwise, decided to join them. Noting that sitting with them were two more girls whom Weiss did not know, Weiss walked over to the group and joined them for lunch.

"Hey Weiss, glad you could make it." Ruby stood up to greet Weiss, then she gestured over to the two unknown females sitting with her. "Weiss this is my friend Nora Valkyrie from back home, and her roommate Pyrrha Nikos. Nora, Pyrrha, this is my roommate Weiss Schnee." Nora smiled and waved, but Pyrrha looked intrigued. "Schnee, as in the same Schnee that runs the company of the same name?" Weiss was surprised it took this long for someone to make the connection. "Yeah. Honestly I'm surprised someone didn't notice that sooner, and kinda glad about that." Pyrrha seemed impressed, but Ruby just looked at Weiss like she had no idea what was going on. Weiss looked over and sighed, then she went to go sit down. "My grandfather created a Solar Energy company 50 years ago. We have been the nations top supplier of Solar Energy, and Solar Energy panels for home use. While we don't have the same reputation as some of the Oil companies, our products and services are always high quality. So the business is booming." Ruby finally made sense of it all. "So is that why you are a business major?" Sighing, Weiss replied. "Yeah, though you could say I was, 'guided' into that field." Yang was about to say something when someone came over, whom she, Ruby and Nora recognized. "Hey Ren." Yang said. Nora jumped up and grabbed him in a big hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which Ren simply smiled and hugged her back.

"I apologize for taking so long. Jaune had to get lunch by himself and since I was available, I didn't want him to eat alone." Ren sat down next to Nora and promptly introduced himself. "I apologize, my name is Lie Ren, though everyone I know calls me Ren. I went to high school with Yang Ruby and Nora, and Nora and I have been dating for a long time now." He couldn't help but turn to her and smile. Ren didn't usually show his affection to Nora, but she knew he really cared, and so did Ren. "Well I'm Weiss Schnee, Ruby's roommate." Weiss responded. Yang quickly jumped back to the subject of Jaune. "So how is Jaune doing? I figured he would be glad to be here." Ruby started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. "Well you know Jaune, has a hard time of adjusting to change. He seemed to be doing ok I guess. Though I did note he seemed distracted." Ruby was almost afraid to see how he was doing, which Yang seemed to note in her body language. "Well, I assume he has a class right now right? I would say he should join us for lunch because it has been a while since the whole gang hung out together." Ruby looked at her sister like she wanted to hit her. "He is in one of his History courses right now. Wouldn't be able to make it if we asked." Ren responded.

Weiss, noting the tone beginning to go in a weird direction, decided to change the subject. "So anyway, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha. What majors are you in? I assume you know Yang and Ruby, and you know I'm in business, so what do you guys study?" Ruby was glad that Weiss was trying to change the subject. Pyrrha started first. "Well, I'm in the field of Criminal Justice. My dad was a cop and so I was always planning on following in his footsteps." Pyrrha smiled, and Ren then spoke up. "I'm studying Biology, and Nora is studying Theatre. She fits the role perfectly." Nora, as if on cue, stood up and took a bow, imagining she was on stage in front of them. Everyone just seemed to laugh at her eccentric personality. As the time went on, lunch seemed to pass by quickly, and soon Ren, Pyrrha and Yang had to get to their class. Ruby had a class later on and Weiss was finished for the day. Ruby Weiss and Nora stayed where they were after their three friends left.

"So Ruby, you enjoying college so far?" Nora asked. Ruby took a second to think about her her day went so far. "Well, aside from my classes being not fun with English and awkward in my Psych class, everything is going well so far." Weiss seemed confused for a second. "Was I really that bad Ruby? I figured that you were enjoying the class." Ruby quickly backpedaled. "No no no it wasn't you. It was, uh, something else." Weiss thought about it for a second, remembering Jaune. "You talking about your friend Jaune?" "Oh boy." Nora chimed in. "What am I missing?" Weiss asked. "Well...me and Jaune..." Before Ruby could finish her thought, Nora chimed in. "Ruby and Jaune used to date back in high school. Needless to say, the breakup didn't go well." Ruby was looking down at the ground, not really wanting to be reminded of what happened. "Yikes, so I guess I was right when I could just feel the tension between you two huh." Ruby nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" Weiss asked. "Not right now ok?" Ruby said. "You figured that he would get over it by now." Nora said. "Well, I really haven't talked to him much since the breakup. Needless to say I didn't want to make things worse." Ruby stated.

Nora leaned in to try and keep other people from not listening. "Does he even know?" Weiss was still able to hear what she said, despite Nora's attempt at keeping it a secret. "Know what?" Ruby and Nora hoped that she wouldn't hear, and when she did, the two of them froze. "Is there something I should know Ruby?" Ruby quickly looked around, and tried to find a way to get out of the situation. Fortunately for her, her phone went off and someone was trying to call her. "Oh sorry, I gotta take this. Hello?" She got up and walked away, taking her stuff with her. Weiss got the hint that she wasn't interested in talking about it at the time. When Weiss looked at Nora, she threw her hands up. "Not my place to bring it up. Ask her later." Weiss decided that it was time to head back to her room, saying goodbye to Nora. As she made her way back, she noticed Yang's roommate Blake walking hand in hand with someone who Weiss assumed was her boyfriend. When Blake noticed, she waved at Weiss and Weiss waved back.

Once Weiss got back to her room, she plopped her stuff down. She checked her phone and noticed she got a text from Ruby. "Hey Weiss, I'm sorry that I bailed on you like that, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about what happened between me and Jaune. I'll see you when I get back from classes." Weiss simply put it aside for later, then she flopped down onto the couch, took out a sketch book and started to draw.


	5. Ghosts That Linger

**AN: So I wrote this while pulling an all nighter so that I could actually be awake to get to my final on time. So I have some extra content for you to read. I go and explain to you what in my mind, happened between Ruby and Jaune, as Ruby goes to explain it to Weiss. It's kinda like a reversal of roles because Ruby is the one who wants to do Psychology, and so she would be more likely to speak to people about their problems instead of being the one on the couch herself. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Weiss must have been drawing for what felt like hours. She was patiently waiting for Ruby to get back, hoping that she would have some sort of explanation into what had happened earlier in the day. In that time, she managed to draw, a Rabbit, a quick sketch of a dragon, and two figures fighting each other with swords. While they weren't the best that she had drawn, the fact that she had gotten multiple drawings done in that time frame showed how much talent she had at art. Weiss kept thinking about what Ruby would have to say for running off the way she did. Since they were roommates, she figured that it might be something she should know about. After a few hours, Ruby finally made it back to the room. Once she got in, she flung on herself onto her bed, which happened to be the top bunk, and Ruby felt like she needed a nap. "So Ruby, how was the rest of your day?" Weiss had asked, working to break the ice. "Eh, not that bad. Turns out me and Blake have a Speech class together. So at least I know someone in the class." Weiss nodded, put down her sketch pad and walked over to the bunk. "Anything interesting happen?" Weiss didn't want the conversation to die, much to Ruby's dismay.

Ruby sighed, turned to the side of the bed and jumped down off of it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Weiss pulled up a chair and sat across from her. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier ok? I just, didn't want to talk about all that ok?" Weiss wouldn't back down. "I understand that you have things you don't want to talk about. The only thing is, I want to know if there is anything that would affect me because of it. Like say Jaune tries to come up to me and asks me out. Obviously now I would say no because I don't want to strain our relationship, but is there anything at all that I should know about?" Weiss had good intentions, but still Ruby wasn't that quick to speak about it. "I, I don't know ok? I'm sorry if that doesn't help you but, I, have issues that I need to figure out right now." Ruby slunk down in her seat. Weiss reached across the gap between them and placed her hand on Ruby's knee. "It's ok Ruby, if you have a problem, let me try and help you. You're the Psych major, you should know that talking helps problems." Ruby was about to retort that statement, but then realized, that it was pointless to do so. Weiss had beaten her with her own interests. "Alright, I'll tell you, but please, can we get some dinner first? I'm starving." Weiss figured that was a good idea. Ruby would be able to calm down, and she could satisfy her stomach for the time being.

Weiss and Ruby made their way down to the dining hall. When they got there, they went up to the buffet to grab some dinner. Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye someone she didn't want to see. "Oh god." Ruby wondered what Weiss noticed. "What?" "Oh, it's just someone I knew from high school. See that guy over there, standing over that poor girl that just wants to be left alone? Yeah his name is Cardin Winchester. He was basically the school bully back at my high school. How he managed to get into Signal is beyond me." Ruby seemed to already not like him. "God that's terrible. Honestly how could someone be that rude?" Weiss still didn't know how to answer that, even after years of knowing him, she had no idea what to make of him. "Apparently, he can. Don't know how but he can." When they sat down to start eating, Weiss noticed Cardin heading towards them, seeing Weiss and then turning his attention to him. "Oh boy, here he comes. Just ignore him, I'll take care of him." Weiss said to her roommate.

"Well well, if it isn't the Ice Princess. Haven't got enough of me Weiss?" Cardin was being smug as Weiss noted was usual for him. "Cardin, don't you have anything better to do than being a jerk to everyone?" Cardin couldn't help but laugh. "You of all people should know that I don't care about whether I'm a jerk or not. It's gotten me so far in life, and I plan on keeping the ball rolling. So how about you go get me some dinner huh?" Cardin stood there laughing. Weiss was content to just sit there and ignore him until he went away, but Ruby thought of a better idea. "Fine, you want dinner?" She took some of her dinner and shoved it right into his face, causing him to become a mess. "Here you go, just don't choke on it." Weiss' jaw dropped and she started to laugh at Cardin. Cardin got mad and looked like he was about to punch Ruby in the face. "You really don't know how fucked you are now huh. Guess it's time to show you some respect." He started to cock his fist back and was about to punch Ruby, but when he swung at her, she simply ducked out of the way. Some of the other students who were watching saw that he was trying to hit Ruby, and they decided to not let him hit the girl. While they stopped him from trying again, Ruby was saying that they didn't need to do that for her. Either way, Cardin walked away and Ruby and Weiss finished dinner.

As they were walking out, Yang called Ruby. "Hello?" Weiss couldn't hear what was being said to Ruby, but she could assume it was a worried Yang. "What are you talking about Yang?" Weiss could only assume that Yang had heard about the incident with Cardin. "Oh relax sis, I knew I was going to be fine. I actually embarrassed him pretty well if you ask me." Weiss couldn't help but agree with that. "Look, I'm fine ok? I actually feel good about it, the guy was a jerk and so he deserved it." Another point Weiss could agree on. "Look don't worry about it ok? I'll talk to you later ok? Alright bye." Ruby then hung up as they were entering her building again. "Well that was interesting." Weiss said to Ruby. "Yeah, no kidding. Still don't know how there are people like him." Weiss shrugged. "World is a weird place. One minute you are going to have a nice dinner with a friend, the next minute, your friend is shoving food into someones face." Weiss was obviously trying to lighten the mood. Ruby just looked over at her. "Ha ha, very funny princess." Ruby started to laugh at that. "Hey, don't call me that. I don't like that moniker. Makes me feel uncomfortable." Ruby was still laughing at Weiss. "Oh come on, I'm only joking. I don't mean any ill will behind it." They had gotten back to their room and Ruby plopped down on the couch. "Still it isn't something I like being called, ok?" Weiss walked over to her bed and sat down on it and laid back. "Ok ok, sorry. I will try to not call you that. Can't make any promises though." Ruby smiled at Weiss, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

A few hours went by while Ruby and Weiss were studying for their classes. Eventually they finished up and Weiss knew that before Ruby got into her games, she needed to get her attention and ask about earlier in the day. "Hey Ruby. So you wanna talk about what happened earlier? You said that you would." Weiss pointed out. Ruby looked up at the ceiling. "Man, I was hoping that you would forget about that." Ruby laid down on the couch, and Weiss pulled up a chair along side. "Ok, so me and Jaune met in middle school. I was moved ahead a grade because of how smart I was, and so the teachers thought I could handle it well." Weiss had grabbed a notepad and pencil to write down details so she could make sense of it all. "Anyway, around the end of our sophomore year in high school, me and him started dating. Things went well for a while, and we managed to get along quite well. So when it was around Christmas time during my senior year, he and I had been dating for a while, and so he wanted to take things a step further." Weiss had to ask really quick. "You mean sex?" Ruby sighed and nodded.

"Me and Jaune hadn't done anything sexual like that at all, nothing past second base. I just didn't feel comfortable with it. So, the night after Christmas, he took to this nice place for dinner, went back to his place with his parents not home. And he wanted to go all the way with me. I told him that I wasn't comfortable with it, and he felt like I was just messing with him. He kept pushing the issue that night while I was over with him." Weiss started to feel bad for both of them. "I didn't know why I felt uncomfortable with him at the time, eventually I found out though. Not gonna get into that now, but back to where I was. Anyway he had asked me why I didn't want to do anything like that with him, and I told him I didn't know. After waiting for this long time, he had so much pent up frustrations with the amount of waiting he had to do. So I guess he just let it all out." Ruby paused for a second to take a deep breath. She was starting to let her emotions get to her. "He asked me why I was holding out on him, and I told him that I just didn't feel like I wanted to do that. He thought that it was just because it was him, or that I was off with someone else, and it just upset me, that the man I cared about so much, ended up saying all these things to me, all because I didn't feel comfortable with sex." Weiss had given up on trying to write it all down, and she just put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"After he was done, and he saw that I was crying, he calmed down and apologized for his behavior. Said it was out of line and that he shouldn't have done that. But it was too late, he said it. And he showed me what he was thinking. I didn't want to think that he would do that to me, but he did, and I couldn't handle it. I told him that he had hurt me with what he said, that what he said wasn't just something he said out of frustration, but that he had thought about this before. I thought that he would be the last person to do that, and I felt like he ripped at my heart by saying all that." She paused and laughed a tiny bit, which confused Weiss. "I still remember exactly what I said to him. I said, 'Jaune, you're the one person who is supposed to care about me and understand me the most. But all this, not understanding my feelings, my comfort level with some things, I just don't know why you would do this to me. I'm sorry Jaune, but I can't do this anymore.'" Ruby sighed again. "Ruby I..." She was interrupted by Ruby. "I ended up walking home alone, in the cold crying the whole time that night. And it was an hour walk and I felt more alone than ever before. I felt like I had lost a friend, and that nothing could fix what happened between us." Weiss started to rub Ruby's back with her hand. "I didn't even bother to call my family about what had happened. I needed some time alone to think about what had happened. About halfway through the trip, Jaune texted me, asking if we had broken up. I only sent back one word, and it was a simple yes. I didn't get a reply from him at all for a long time."

Weiss leaned over and gave Ruby a hug, hoping that it would help to cheer her up. "After I got home, I didn't even bother talking to my family, I just went into my room and cried for two days straight. The rest of the year was just a crap shoot, because I felt like I had lost a friend. Eventually I figured out why I was uncomfortable with the idea of sex, but I would rather not talk about that right now. Jaune still doesn't know about that though so I guess that is why he still isn't over us yet." Weiss couldn't help but say something now. "Maybe you should talk to him about that. If he wants to be friends with you again, then I would guess that he would understand it." Ruby just laughed. "We kinda fixed things between us a bit. Talked it out at one point during the summer. Still wish he would learn to move on though, but for our sakes, he wants to be friends again. Maybe I should tell him after all." Weiss nodded to Ruby and encouraged it. "Hell yeah you should tell him. If it will heal the friendship between the two of you then go for it." Ruby smiled. She knew what she had to do, and she felt a lot better about herself even after the day she had. Ruby sent a message to Jaune asking to meet him at the tree outside the dining hall, she wanted to talk to him and get her friend back.


	6. Take the Long Way Home

**AN: So the entire time I was writing this, I had a song stuck in my head. I ended up using it as the title of the chapter because it has a meaning that I feel deeply ties into this part of the story. The song Take the Long Way Home, written by Supertramp, is a song about how you need to take a look at yourself and see who you really are. Having Ruby recount the moment that made her rethink everything about herself seems to fit with the idea of the song, and so that is why I used it. ****As a side note, from the part where Ruby is walking back to her room, the intro part to the song felt very appropriate to listen to and in my opinion really makes the moment even more strong.**

* * *

Ruby managed to get to where she was meeting with Jaune quickly. She didn't want to make him wait and have him think he got stood up. Though when she had to wait, she got really nervous. She climbed the tree so that she could relax and get her mind off of her nerves before he got there. The climbing helped her think things through quickly in her head. She had to explain to him something she had kept hidden for a while now. Thinking back to that night she learned about herself, she recalled as many details as she could, but even she couldn't remember everything give her state of mind at the time. Once she had gotten to a high enough branch that she could easily see Jaune, without it being too far off the ground, she sat there for a few moments before she noticed him arrive. When she saw him, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She then waved to Jaune, letting him know where she was. "Hey Jaune, whats up?" Ruby started the conversation.

Jaune looked up, with what Ruby believed to be a slightly faked smile. "Hey, not much. Just going to get some dinner after this." Ruby turned herself in the tree so that she was facing him. "Sorry for keeping you from dinner, but this is important Jaune." She started to move herself in a way that allowed her to drop from the branch. Jaune stepped out of the way so that she wouldn't land on him. "So, what's this big thing you need to tell me?" Jaune asked. Ruby felt her heart race. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't know where to begin, and she didn't want to upset him again. "Well uh...the thing I wanted to say...I, uh..." Ruby wasn't handling this well. Jaune decided to but in. "Ruby, if you don't want to tell me, then I'll go." Jaune looked to be walking away, but then Ruby stopped him. "No wait Jaune." She sighed. "Look, I want to tell you, but now that I'm here, it isn't exactly the easiest thing to do." Jaune sighed, walked over to the tree, and sat down at its base. Ruby followed suit after him.

"Ok, bear with me if I seem to have trouble with this ok?" Ruby asked, to which Jaune nodded. "Ok, so, do you remember that valentines day party after we broke up?" Ruby asked. "Uh-huh." "You remember how Yang invited me to go, and Nora invited you to go, yet neither one of us knew that the other was going to be there?" "Uh-huh" "So you remember how we noticed each other and left right?" "Yeah I remember, why do you ask?" Ruby took a deep breath and stretched out her shoulders. "Well, I ended up staying at the party Jaune." Jaune looked confused for a second. "I thought you said that you left that party. Went home as soon as you saw me there." Ruby looked down at her knees. "I wanted to leave, but since I was with Yang, I had to stay there. I had to 'drive her home' or whatever the hell you want to call it." Ruby looked up at Jaune to see how he was reacting to the whole thing. So far from what she could tell, he only looked confused.

Ruby looked back at the ground. "Since I ended up staying there, I decided that I needed to get my mind off of things, and so I didn't know it, but someone ended up handing me a drink. After I took a sip, I realized what it was, yet I don't know why, I just kept drinking." Ruby looked to see how Jaune was doing and he seemed to be concerned. "I ended up getting completely smashed that night. Look I know what you're thinking, and no I wasn't raped." She looked away, as if she was trying to hide her face from him. "While I was still there, someone came up to me, and they were being flirty with me, and with me in the midst of drinking, I think I was only a bit buzzed when this happened, I wasn't really going to complain. I actually knew what was going on at the time." Jaune started to look upset. Ruby looked up at him and noticed, so she decided to calm him down a bit. "Look Jaune, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you ok? I honestly was afraid that this would happen. If you want me to stop then I will ok?" Jaune took a second to think about it, then he shook his head. "No, keep going. If this is something important, then I might as well hear it ok?" Ruby nodded, looked off into the distance, and then continued.

"We ended up going to an upstairs room privately and started making out. I was still drinking as well and I eventually got to the point where I can't even remember everything that happened." She looked back at Jaune, who seemed to be getting mad. Ruby thought it was a combination of her doing something she wouldn't let him do, and him not being successful with her. "Jaune, before you get mad, this is the part you need to hear the most. When I woke up, the first thing I saw, was a woman lying naked across from me." Jaune's look of frustration turned to a look of absolute confusion. "A, a what?" He tried to make sense of it all, but he couldn't. "Yeah, a woman. I don't know why, but I found that to be a nice thing for me. I thought to myself, at least it's not some guy." Jaune was still trying to piece everything together in her mind. "After that, I ended up taking a few days to think about myself, and what I truly felt was right in my eyes. And I finally realized that after all this time, the reason I never wanted to have sex with you, was because I'm actually a lesbian."

Jaune let out a long breath, he wasn't expecting that. Ruby was hoping that she didn't lose him as a friend forever. "You ok Jaune?" Ruby asked since he was being very quiet. "I...I guess so. You understand if I'm a bit shocked by this right? I wasn't expecting to be told that an ex is a lesbian." Ruby laughed a bit. "It's ok, I understand." Jaune smiled a bit. "So, where does that leave us now?" Ruby didn't think about what would happen after she had told him. So she thought about it for a few seconds, then she realized something else. "Jaune, aside from you, only Yang and Nora know about this. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want anyone else to know either." Jaune understood and nodded to her. "As for us, I guess things go back to the way they should be. Us being the bestest of friends." Ruby smiled, hoping that Jaune would be as enthusiastic. When he didn't seem to be that way, she became concerned again. "Was it something I said Jaune?" Jaune looked up at Ruby. "It's just, I don't know how easy that would be, going back to just friends. I mean, so far it hasn't been easy, and that was before learning you were a lesbian." Jaune did have a point, he would need time to adjust. Ruby decided to stand up and turn towards him.

"Jaune, can I say something?" He looked up at her with a curious look on his face. "I honestly still care about you, but it's not in the way you're thinking of. To me, I think of you as a brother more than anything else. Someone who would care about me and watch out for my well being, yet want me to be happy doing my own thing and support me in my choices." Ruby noticed Jaune perk up a bit. "Jaune, you're that brother I never had." Jaune stood up now. "I think that I like that idea Ruby." Ruby smiled, and then wrapped Jaune in a hug, to which Jaune hugged back. When Ruby and Jaune separated, Ruby couldn't help but be her usual perky self. "I'm just glad that I got my friend back. It was really bad not having you around to hang out with. God we need some catching up to do." Ruby and Jaune both laughed, they both seemed happy that things were finally worked out between them. "Ya know what, we could end up going into town sometime to pick up some chicks together." Jaune couldn't help but bust out laughing at that. "Oh wow, never thought that would be said to me today, especially by you." Ruby just laughed. "Alright, well, I gotta go get some dinner. I'll see ya tomorrow Ruby." Jaune started to head into the dining hall. "See ya Jaune." Ruby couldn't help but smile, she got her friend back, and she was able to tell someone the truth about herself.

Ruby started to make her way back to her room. Weiss was probably wondering how things went for her, and she wanted to get something to eat herself and was gonna ask Weiss to go with her. The walk back gave her time to reflect on the day. Even though her day started out bad, things got better and ultimately, she couldn't have asked for a better ending. She saw that Weiss was someone she could talk to about things, and that she was able to be herself around her friends again. Jaune and her had smoothed things out and they could go back to being friends. Now that she had gone through her first day, she was glad to be there. The moon was hanging high in the sky, and the breeze was light, but it felt nice. Ruby took the time to soak in the atmosphere, the beauty around her. She felt happy, the happiest she has been in a while if you were to ask her. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the image around her, and she was captivated by it. When she got back to her dorm, before she went in she stopped and turned around, getting one last look at the beauty around her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, and sighed. Smiling, she walked back into her building.

When she got back to her room, Ruby saw Weiss sitting at her desk studying. Weiss turned her head to see who had come. "Hey, how did things go?" Weiss had asked, turning her whole body towards Ruby. Ruby walked into the room, over to Weiss desk, and leaned against it. "Things honestly couldn't be better right now." Ruby was still feeling good about the day. "That's great. I know it must have been hard to do, but I'm glad that it worked out." Weiss smiled at Ruby. Ruby nodded back at Weiss. "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I'm glad I did it." Ruby sighed. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat? I heard of this nice little cafe in town that has some really cool desserts." Weiss chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess so. I need a break from the studying anyway." Weiss stood up and grabbed her purse. Ruby quickly grabbed her wallet and they went on their way. Along the way, Ruby remembered that if it wasn't for Weiss, her day wouldn't have gone the way it did. "Thanks Weiss." Weiss looked at Ruby not knowing what she meant. "What for?" "Well, for listening to what I had to say. Ya know, for pushing me out the door and having me go talk to Jaune. But most of all, thanks for helping me get a friend back." Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled. Weiss simply put her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "That's what friends do Ruby." Weiss made Ruby smile. Ruby and Weiss kept on walking for a bit longer, and Ruby couldn't help but feel like Weiss had just become one of her best friends.


	7. How Formal is Formal?

**AN: At one point there is a word that I don't know how to spell (that word being kegger) so I apologize if it is wrong. Also sorry for not posting in a while, I have been dealing with work and there isn't much time for me to write anything out during the day because most of it is spent at work. Anyway, this concept was actually something I thought of today during my shift so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

About halfway through October, school was going pretty well for Ruby, Weiss, and all of their friends. They all learned that Blake had a boyfriend named Sun Wukong, and so he became a part of their group as well. Classes were going well for everyone, and they were coming up on Fall break. Ruby began to wonder what Weiss was going to do, and so when she got back from class, she decided to ask Weiss about it. "Hey Weiss, what's up?" Weiss looked up from the couch where she was drawing and looked over to Ruby. "Oh just the usual. Passing the time," Ruby seemed to noticed that Weiss loved to draw more often than anything else. "You sure do like to draw a lot don't you Weiss?" Weiss shrugged. "I do like to draw, but it's only a hobby of mine I guess." Weiss looked back down at her sketchpad and returned to her art. Ruby decided to take a look at what she was doing, and she peered over Weiss' shoulder. Weiss, who wasn't very confident in her own abilities as an artist, quickly hid away her work. "Ruby what are you doing?" Ruby realizing she had been busted, decided to just say it.

"I wanted to see what you were drawing. You never show me any of it and I want to see what you draw." Weiss seemed skeptical at first. "Why would you want to see my art? I doubt that you would be impressed anyway." Weiss lack of confidence in her own abilities was one of the first things Ruby noticed when it came to drawing. "Well, I can tell what a person is feeling when I see the kind of things they draw. For instance, if I see someone drawing a person sitting in the back corner of the room curled up in a ball in a very dark shade of gray or black, then I get the impression that the person is feeling upset or alone. If the picture is something like hands being intertwined, then it could be that the person feels love, friendship or some kind of loyalty of sorts." Ruby definitely knew what she was talking about, and even Weiss had to admit that. "Ok, I will admit that I am impressed." Weiss conceded.

"So can you show me the drawings then?" Ruby asked again, hopeful to get a yes out of Weiss. Weiss took a second to think about it. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I still don't feel comfortable showing other people my work yet. Maybe after some time I'll get more confident, but until then I'm afraid that these are staying hidden." Ruby looked down in defeat. "Fine, maybe another time then." Ruby walked over to the bed, and she jumped onto it. When she was laying there, she suddenly remembered what she originally wanted to know. "Oh hey, I totally got distracted from what I really wanted to ask you." She sat up and turned to the side of the bed and dropped down. "What are you gonna be doing for fall break?"

Weiss looked up at her roommate. "Well, my parents are coming to get me on Friday, and I am going to be visiting some family over the break. Other than that I'm pretty much doing nothing." Weiss didn't really seem to be that enthusiastic about the break at all. "Sounds like fun huh. Well if your parents are coming in on friday, then why don't we all go out to dinner together?" Weiss gave Ruby a confused look. She was surprised by how Ruby could think of some of the strangest things sometimes. "I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea. Nothing against you but my family probably just wouldn't be interested in that this time." As if on cue, Weiss' phone went off. Her mother was calling. "Excuse me, I got to take this." Weiss picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Hi mother." Weiss paused to let her mother speak. "I'm doing well. Classes are going better than we thought." Ruby gestured to ask Weiss about what she had suggested. "Of course. One second." Weiss pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to Ruby. "What are you doing? I'm on the phone." "Ask her about getting dinner together. Please?" Ruby decided to do her puppy dog eyes, which worked very well on her sister. Weiss tried to resist, and almost did, but even she caved in. "Fine. But don't be surprised if she says no." Weiss put the phone back up to her ear. "I'm back. Sorry for that, my roommate wanted me to ask you something. She wanted to know if you and father would be interested in getting dinner together this friday when you come to pick me up." Weiss waited and listened, and eventually her face showed a look of complete surprise. "Ok, well I will let her know. You have a good evening mother." Weiss hung up the phone and still looked shocked.

"She said that dinner together would sound lovely." Weiss was still trying to believe it herself, but Ruby started to jump up and down in the air. "Woohoo. This is going to be awesome." Suddenly Ruby stopped jumping and had a thought. "Wait, does that mean I have to dress all fancy like?" Weiss snapped back into reality and shrugged. "I don't know, but even if it isn't formal, you should still look nice." Ruby sighed, partially regretting her decision to get dinner with the family of her roommate. "Great, you're helping me look nice just so you know." Weiss just laughed and stood up next to Ruby. "Oh what would you do with out me?" Ruby and Weiss just laughed.

Over the next few days, Ruby kept thinking of what to wear for Weiss' parents. Friday eventually came sooner than she expected, and she was freaking out with her sister while trying to decide on what to wear. "Oh my god Yang, you aren't helping me any." Yang looked at her sister with surprise. "What did I do?" "You really think I'm going to wear this to go out in? I'm going to be getting dinner with Weiss and her parents, not going to a kegger." Yang rolled her eyes. "Ruby, this is a classy look. Trust me, you would fit in really well." "Yeah, I'd fit in with the slut crowd. No offense Yang, but you really need to take things more seriously." Yang walked up to her sister, who was standing in front of the mirror in Yang's room. "And you, need to get the stick out of your ass." Ruby turned to face Yang. "Whoa whoa whoa, there is no stick up there." Yang rolled her eyes again.

A second later, Blake had gotten back into the room. She looked over to see Ruby and Yang arguing. "Really? Not even back for a second and you two look like you are about to kill each other." Blake was someone that could read a situation easily, perhaps it was her faunus nature, but Ruby didn't want to ask and make a scene out of it. "Blake, can you help me with something since my sister isn't going to do me any good?" Blake put her bag down and walked over to Ruby and Yang, leaning against the wall. "Depends on what it is." Fair enough for Ruby. "Look, I'm supposed to be meeting with Weiss and her parents for a nice dinner, only problem is, I don't want to look like I normally do. I asked Yang for help, yet she keeps suggesting I go out looking like a slut." Blake put up her hand and cut her off. "Stop. Yang, remember how I said we need to run to the store? Go do that now, I'll take care of your sister." Yang was about to say something, but Blake gave her this look that said don't try to argue, and so Yang begrudgingly walked away.

Once Yang had left, Blake turned to Ruby. "In, my opinion, the dress Yang suggested is terrible. How formal do you have to be for this though?" Ruby thought for a second. "Well, I was never told how formal I had to be." Blake thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, here's what I got. Put on something like this, and a pair of black dress pants and you should look fine. If you need anything else done, now is your last chance to speak." Blake seemed to be quick with conversation, not really wanting to talk to people much. "Aside from making my hair look better than it is now, nothing really." Blake shook her head, she just had to ask. Blake grabbed a chair and pulled it into the middle of the room. "Sit down then." Ruby did as she was told so that Blake could get a good look at things. "Ok, there isn't much I can do aside from straighten it. The red highlights in your hair don't leave much room for doing anything fancy without completely making your hair look out of whack."

Blake grabbed a straightener, and started to work on Ruby's hair. Ruby didn't like the uncomfortable silence that set in, so she felt a conversation was in order. "So, how come you don't seem to talk to people that much? It always seems like you are distant from everyone." Blake shrugged. "I just feel like talking to people. They don't really have many nice things to say to me." Ruby felt a bit bad for Blake. "Seems to be more than what people say if you ask me." Blake rolled her eyes. "What are you, some kind of shrink?" Ruby giggled. "Well that is what I study remember?" Blake froze for a second. "Oh, right. Forgot about that." Now it was Ruby's turn to shrug. "So why do you really keep yourself hidden from everyone?" Blake took a deep breath, better to say something or else Ruby would keep asking. "It's because of the fact that I'm a faunus. If you haven't noticed, people aren't that friendly to my kind. Same goes for Sun, except he is able to handle the discrimination better than I can." Ruby started to feel bad for Blake again. "Well, if you ask me, I think that it's stupid that people think that way." Blake smiled and shook her head.

"The world isn't like that though Ruby. People are being brought up to hate, and nothing really changes. It's why I keep my true self a secret. Only you Yang, Weiss and the rest of our friends know about me." Ruby felt glad to know that Blake trusted her with this. "Well, that should do it. Better than before, relatively speaking." Ruby walked over to the mirror and agreed. "Yeah, should do nicely for tonight." Ruby turned back towards Blake, took a step forward and embraced her in a big hug. "And just remember that even though there are jerks out there, you still have me, Yang, and everyone else in our little band of misfits that care." Ruby let go of Blake, who was smiling at that point, and turned to leave. "See ya Blake." Ruby waved and started to head back to her room.


	8. The Difference Someone Can Make

**AN: So there is a killer plot twist at the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ruby eventually made her way back to her dorm, hoping that Weiss would like the way she was dressed. Her mind kept running all over the place with anxiety, and she was visibly nervous. She entered her building and shook her head, trying to banish the thought from her mind. Once she made it up to her room, she fished out her key and unlocked the room. When she walked in, she did not expect to walk in on Weiss. Ruby froze at what she saw. There was Weiss, facing the window, with her entire upper half completely naked. From where Ruby was standing, the light that was shining on Weiss gave her a kinda majestic feel. Ruby was standing there completely frozen, unable to do anything but stare. Eventually she snapped back to reality and quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

When Weiss heard the door shut, she feared that someone had opened the door while she was changing. So she quickly threw the rest of her outfit on and checked to see if anyone was at the door still. She opened the door and noticed that Ruby was sitting by the door, looking like she just got the crap scared out of her. Ruby looked up at Weiss and seemed to panic inside of herself. "Ruby, was that you who slammed the door shut?" Ruby simply looked down at her feet and nodded. Weiss sighed and picked Ruby up. "Ruby, you always do this. How come you don't tell me why you keep doing this?" Weiss said as she pulled Ruby back into the room and shut the door. "I...I just..." Weiss crossed her arms and stood over Ruby who was sitting at the couch. "...look I don't want to talk about that ok?" Weiss shook her head. "One of these days, you are going to tell me what it is ok?" Ruby nodded, looking down at her lap.

"You look great by the way." Weiss wanted to cheer Ruby up, and since she knew Ruby was really nervous about tonight, she figured that a compliment would go a long way. Her assumption was correct as Ruby got noticeably happier than she just was. "You really think so?" Ruby asked, getting some of that old cheer back into her voice. "Definitely, though I think you need to do some makeup because that would help even more." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her over to the desk. "Sit still, this will only take 5 minutes." Weiss decided to put on some eye shadow on Ruby to emphasize her silver eyes and dark colored hair. When she was finished she asked Ruby how it looked, to which Ruby was amazed at how beautiful she looked. "Thanks Weiss. Oh and I didn't mention this yet, but you look really amazing yourself." Weiss smiled, she enjoyed when someone complimented her, but she felt it was worth more coming from Ruby. "Thanks."

Weiss parents showed up a few minutes later, and the four of them went out to a nice restaurant. The waiter took their order and once he left, the conversation started. "Well now, I do believe our waiter is a bit, eccentric." Weiss mother started. "Yes, if I had to guess, I would say that he might be gay." Her father commented afterwards. "Father!" Weiss yelped, though quiet enough to not cause a scene. "Oh relax Weiss, there's nothing wrong with that. If that is what the man is, then let the man be that way." Ruby secretly let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about Weiss family being homophobic. "So Ruby, we never really got to know that much about you. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Weiss' mother asked Ruby.

"Well, I study Psychology." Weiss Father seemed impressed. "Psychology is an interesting subject. And how are your academics if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby seemed to realize she was going to become bombarded by questions. "Well, I have gotten straight A's all throughout high school, and so far that has continued here at Signal." Ruby smiled, she always liked how smart she was. "Yes, now if only your sister could adopt some of those traits herself." Ruby sighed and shook her head. "A sister? Tell us a bit about her." Weiss' mother asked. "Well, my sister Yang is two years older than me, and she took a year off of before starting school to raise some money for herself. Which is why we are both starting college now." Weiss father seemed to note some mathematical error in the statement. "Well if she is two years ahead of you in age, then how come you two are starting the same year, even with her taking a year off?" He asked.

By this time, their food had arrived. Ruby was handed her dish and before she ate she explained what she meant to Weiss father. "Well, I'm only 17 years old. I was moved ahead a year before high school and so that's why we are starting together." Now Weiss' parents were really impressed. "Oh wow, that is truly amazing. I'm sure your parents would be proud." Weiss' mother stated. As soon as Ruby heard that, she felt herself freeze up. She started to remember her parents, who died a long time ago. Ruby never really got over it, and so she started to fall into that spell of sadness and loss over it. "Tell us child, what exactly do your parents do?" Weiss' father brought up her parents again. Ruby could feel herself falling apart again. She didn't want to make a scene out of it and so she quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom. Weiss and her parents were confused as to what just happened. "Is everything ok with her?" Weiss father asked. "Maybe you should go check on her Weiss." Weiss took the thought and decided that she should see what is up with Ruby.

Ruby quickly got into the bathroom, and went over to the mirror. Just as she got over there, she noticed her body was shaking, and she could see her eyes start to tear up. She kept thinking that now isn't the time to let myself feel this way. She looked at the side of the mirror and noticed that Weiss had just entered the room after her. "You ok Ruby?" Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to cry, and Weiss came over to her and started to rub her back. "Hey, hey, what's wrong Ruby?" Ruby grabbed a paper towel and put it on Weiss' shoulder so she could cry on it without getting any makeup on her nice clothes. Weiss decided to drop it for now and just wait for Ruby to feel better. Eventually Ruby calmed down, and Weiss then helped Ruby clean off the makeup, because it got ruined. "You feeling better?" Ruby nodded, still feeling out of it, but much better compared to before. "Can you not talk about my parents again?" Weiss realized that was the reason Ruby got upset, and so she nodded. "I'll give you a minute by yourself ok?" Ruby just nodded, and so Weiss left to return to the table.

Once Weiss had returned, her parents asked what the matter was. When Weiss said that she was fine, but to not bring up her parents again, they seemed to understand. After a minute, Ruby came back out, feeling better than before. The makeup she had on was gone, and her eyes seemed to be red, showing that she had been crying while she was away. Yet the rest of their evening went on smoothly. After they finished, Ruby was dropped back off at her room. Weiss went up with her to say goodbye, and do a last minute check to see if she had everything. Before she left though, she did say goodbye to Ruby and gave her a hug. "I had a good time tonight. And I hope you feel better." "Thanks Weiss." Once they had let go of each other, Weiss left to go home. On the way out she noticed Yang walk in, so she decided to ask her something really quick. "Hey Yang, quick question for you." Yang stopped walking and looked at Weiss. "Earlier today, Ruby got really upset when my parents asked her what her parents did for a living. Can you explain to me why she got as upset as she did?" Yang let out a long breath, not sure how to explain it to Weiss.

"Well, I don't know how exactly to say this in an elegant way. Honestly Ruby should be explaining it to you, and she is going to be upset that you came to me and asked instead of her." Weiss interrupted Yang for a second. "Well, based off of what I saw earlier, I didn't think that would be the best thing to do." Yang shrugged. "You're probably right." Yang paused for a second. "Look, our parents, they died about 9 years ago. Killed by a truck driver in a head on collision." Weiss stood there, wide-eyed and shocked. "That's terrible." It was the only thing Weiss could mutter. "I guess she just never got over it. Anyway, I guess I should check on Ruby then. You have a good break." And Yang just walked away. Weiss stood there in shock for a few seconds more, then even she made her way out the door.

Yang had gone up to Ruby's room to check on her after hearing how she had gotten upset earlier in the day. "Hey sis, what's up?" Yang opened the unlocked door and saw her sister staring out the window. Ruby turned to see it was Yang and sighed. "Did Weiss tell you about what happened?" Yang nodded, and walked over to her. "I guess that means she knows huh." Ruby turned back towards the window. Yang had pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Yeah, I figured it would be easier if I said it instead of you. How you feeling?" Yang entered big sister mode, and started to comfort Ruby. "I guess I'm feeling better than I thought I would be." Yang was surprised by that. "Really? It usually takes you much longer to get back to your happy self." Ruby sighed. "Can I tell you something Yang?" "Sure what is it?"

"Have you ever had that feeling, that even though someone you really cared about is gone, that the hole they left in your heart was suddenly filled by someone else?" Yang looked confused. "You mean like when someone comes around and makes you feel good again?" Ruby shook her head. "No, I mean, when someone makes you feel whole again. Gives you a reason to love, smile, be happy again." Yang suddenly understood what she meant. "You think you might have found someone to love?" Ruby didn't know if she should tell the whole truth at this point. "Maybe, I still need to think about it." Ruby looked back out of the window, thinking of how beautiful the view looked, and then she thought that there was only one thing more beautiful than the view from her window. Weiss Schnee.


	9. Bad Decisions

**AN: So yeah, two chapters in one day. Anyway, to make things even better, this is part one of how Weiss and Blake find out about Ruby being a lesbian. As a side note, there are some strange concepts in here, some of which I have somewhat dealt with in my own life so it's easy to talk about it. Either way, I will be writing out the second half of this thing and putting it out later today. So hope you guys enjoy this.**

Ruby had plenty of time to think about things. She didn't know how she felt about Weiss, but she did know that if it wasn't sorted out soon, then things would end badly. She always seemed to have things end weirdly. It had only been about a week since she went to dinner with Weiss and her family, yet to her, it felt like an eternity. Ruby decided to take a few moments and get away from it all, so she decided to get some dinner. When she got to the dining hall, she saw Jaune hanging out with Nora's roommate, Pyrrha. She figured that they wouldn't mind if she sat with them, but decided to at least go over and make sure it was ok first. When she got close, Jaune looked over and saw her. He looked like it was ok for Ruby to join them, so Ruby went over to the table. "Hey Jaune, Pyrrha. What's up?" Pyrrha looked at her and smiled. "Nothing much, we were just talking about our last class." Ruby quickly put the conversation on hold and grabbed some food. Once she made her way back, Pyrrha continued.

"So me and Jaune were sitting in our Chemistry class, and the Professor decides, he is going to set off an explosion in the middle of the lecture. For science of course." Ruby started to giggle. "Yeah, even though he seems crazy at times, Professor Torchwick is a really neat guy. Does have a badass look to him as well." Pyrrha nodded. "Though his habit of smoking isn't the best of habits to form. In all honesty, anyone who smokes or has ever smoked is an idiot." Jaune stopped moving, as did Ruby. Jaune gave Pyrrha a look of warning. "You know, some people do that as a stress relief. Sometimes it's better to be smoking than to be doing something worse, don't you think?" Pyrrha looked confused. "Jaune, no matter how you put it, it's a bad habit." Ruby just kept quiet, she was remembering back a few months ago, after she and Jaune broke up. She remembered herself smoking, even though she never wanted to do that in the first place. The first time stuck in her head like a virus, wriggling its way back up to the front of her memory.

"Pyrrha, sometimes it's better to just listen to the other sides point and leave it at that." Jaune was trying to discreetly tell Pyrrha to not talk about that in front of Ruby. Pyrrha eventually took the hint, and decided to end it there. "Anyway, how are things going with you Ruby?" Ruby was still in a trance, she had been remembering the pain of dropping the habit, even after only being in it for a short period of time. "Huh, oh yeah, things are going ok for me." Ruby noticed that she had finished her food, even though she didn't remember eating anything. "Look, I got places to be. Sorry to bother you guys, and thanks for letting me sit with you." Ruby got out of there and made her way back to her room. She felt like all the problems of the world were falling onto her within the same week. She sent Yang a message hoping to get to talk to her see if she would be able to help. Given that it's a Friday though, she didn't have her hopes up.

Ruby was certainly surprised to see that Yang had in fact decided to help her out, seeing as how Ruby had been down as of late. Yang walked over to her and the first thing she did was hug her sister. "What's going on now?" Ruby sighed and sat on the couch. "Ugh, Nora's roommate Pyrrha decided to basically condemn anyone who has ever smoked or is a smoker, calling every single one of them idiots." Yang sighed, she knew that in this state, Ruby was bound to be easily upset by any sort of comments. "Ruby, while I know that is upsetting to have to hear, that isn't the real reason why you are upset is it?" Yang always could tell when there was something else going on that was causing Ruby to be the way she was. "Fine, I still don't know what to make of these damn emotions of mine. It's like, one minute I feel like I know what to think, and the next, I don't." Yang sat down next to Ruby. "Look, you need to take a few moments to just relax, you need to not think about this stuff for a night. Which is why, you and I are gonna be going out partying tonight." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yang, seriously? I don't want to party."

"You need to not think about this. Do you have any other ways of doing that?" Ruby was about to answer, when she realized, she didn't have an answer to give her. Yang smirked. "Thought so. Now put on something nice and get yourself ready. Tonight, we party like rockstars." Ruby unwillingly got up off the couch. "Ugh, fine." Ruby took a few moments to get into something 'appropriate' for the night out on the town. She didn't really wear anything flashy or slutty, but just something nice. "Ruby you really need to put more effort into this." Yang said as the two of them were walking through town. "Not that I care about this to begin with." They turned a corner and walked down one of the side streets. "Where are we even going?" Yang looked at her sister. "There's this guy in my one class who throws the best parties in the town. Just so happens to be a nice guy." Yang and Ruby came upon a house that had it's music playing really loudly. "Here we are." As they walked up to the door, someone came out to greet them. "Yang, nice to see you again. And I take it this is your sister." He said to Yang, not really doing much to introduce himself. "Yeah, oh and just be aware, if anyone does anything to her, I will be punching people." Ruby shook her head, typical Yang.

The three of them went back inside and got back into the party. Everyone was excited to see Yang, she seemed to know a bunch of the people there. Ruby pretty much just blended into the background, not really doing much. Suddenly the host came up to her. "You enjoying yourself?" He said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I was pretty much dragged here by Yang, so I'm sorry if I don't seem to be having fun." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure things will perk up for you at some point. By the way, you look thirsty, you want me to get you a drink?" Ruby didn't know what to say to the guy. She already felt bad enough not having fun, so she figured that she should be nice. "Yeah that sounds nice." Ruby said back. He went to go get the drink, and she returned to the wall she was blending into. After a few minutes he came back. "Here you go." Ruby grabbed the cup and took a sip out of it. She almost spit out the contents when she tasted the vodka in her mouth. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting that is all." Suddenly she thought that if she didn't drink it, then she would probably be considered rude, so she decided to keep drinking it.

After she finished the drink, she started to feel weird. Ruby knew it didn't take that much to get her plastered, but she could already feel the effects on her body. Suddenly Ruby noticed something. She saw another girl just hanging out by herself along the wall near the front entrance. So she decided to walk over and talk to her. "Hey, you seem bored." Ruby said to the girl. "Yeah, seems like it to me." She said. "So I take it, the whole small talk of things like, you enjoying yourself is out of the question?" The other girl looked confused at that. "Um, I guess?" Ruby leaned against the wall next to this stranger, taking another gulp of her drink in the process. "Are you, trying to flirt with me or something?" Ruby laughed, if she wasn't drinking she would have been silent instead. Then again, she wouldn't have been flirting with the girl in the first place. "Depends on what you mean by that." The other girl seemed weirded out by it all, yet she didn't seem to go away. "Well, I guess I mean that you are hitting on me. Even though we are both girls."

Ruby turned her head so that their eyes met each other. "And how does that change anything?" The girl suddenly felt mesmerized by Ruby's gaze. The silver eyes seemed to pull her into a trance and make her more interested in Ruby. Eventually, Ruby decided to move her head forward and kiss the girl. No one was around and so nobody had seen what happened. When Ruby pulled back, the girl she kissed made a little moan, longing for some more. Both Ruby and this mysterious woman had been drinking as they could tell on the taste of each others lips, yet they didn't care. Ruby was completely gone by this point, not being able to remember any of it. Suddenly Ruby decided that she wanted to leave, and she wanted to take this strange person back with her. "Why don't we go back to my room?" Ruby said quietly into her ear. The girl quickly nodded and the two of them left to go back to Ruby's room.


	10. Unexpected Results

**AN: So have you ever had a moment where you walk in on someone getting it on? Yeah that's the idea behind the second half of this story part. Hope you enjoy it, because karma comes to bite Ruby in the ass.**

* * *

Blake entered her room to see that Yang was not there, so she sighed. "Probably out partying again. At least I get some peace for a little while." Blake walked over to her bed and grabbed a book from the shelf that sat next to it. Sitting down peacefully on her bed, she was content with the quiet comfort away from her loud and rambunctious roommate, so she took the time to catch up on some reading. Only a few minutes in, and she heard the door open, with Yang popping inside. Blake rolled her eyes, she should have known that would end up happening to her. "Let me guess, you were out partying?" Blake asked Yang, who was not as wobbly as she has been at times. Blake just assumed that she didn't get as much alcohol into her system this time around. "Yeah, took Ruby out because she's been depressed for a few days now. No idea why though." Blake stood up and walked over to Yang, who at this point was lying down in her bed. "So I take it Ruby is also back in her room?"

"I dunno." Yang quickly replied. Blake wasn't liking where this was going, and she showed it in her more serious tone. "What do you mean by 'I dunno'?" Blake was hoping that Yang was just messing around, but wouldn't be surprised if it ended badly. "I mean that she was still at the party when I left." Blake placed her face into both of her palms. "You mean to tell me, that you left your little sister, at a party, where she doesn't know anybody at all, and could easily get taken advantage of?" Blake was starting to get mad at Yang's inattentiveness. "I guess." Yang wasn't going to be of any help and Blake knew it. Fortunately she knew enough of what was going on to think of something. So she quickly grabbed a few things and called up Weiss. "Come on, pick up." Blake said as she hurried out of her dorm and over to Weiss'. "Hello?" Finally Weiss picked up. "Weiss, it's Blake. We got a problem." "What do you mean by that?" Blake was trying to walk as fast as possible and talk at the same time, which she noted wasn't easy. "Yang decided to take Ruby out to a party and now she just abandoned her there. Grab Ruby's keys and meet me outside your building." Now Weiss started to get flustered. "Yang did what? Of all the utter ridiculous things that Yang could have pulled, this is by far the worst." Weiss was quickly grabbing a few things, remembering to grab Ruby's car keys.

"Look, just hurry up, I want to get there as fast as possible." Blake said over the phone, she hung up and waited outside for Weiss to get there. Weiss eventually made it down and the two of them took off towards Ruby's car. Unknown the to them though, was the fact that Ruby was on her way back to her room at that point. About two minutes after Weiss and Blake left, she was entering her dorm building, giggling like a child and wobbling like crazy. The woman who was with her wasn't any better, but no one took notice, and the two of them eventually made it into their room. As they entered the room Ruby started to make out with the girl, eventually leading her over to the couch. She lay on top of the woman and was taking control of the moment. She didn't realize that in a few moments she would get the surprise of a lifetime.

About ten minutes after Blake and Weiss left Weiss' dorm, they found the place where Yang and Ruby went to the party. They parked the car and walked over to the door. When they got there, they were greeted by the host, who took an interest in the two of them and encouraged them to come inside. "Look, we aren't here to party. We're here to find our friend. Her name is Ruby and she was here with her sister Yang." Blake said immediately getting to the point. "Look, your friend left about 20 minutes ago." Blake gave the guy a death stare. "So she just walked out on her own?" "Hey, she was walking with some other chick, don't know who but she didn't leave alone. Mentioned something about going back to her room." Blake turned to Weiss, who was just as surprised as she was. They turned away and went back to the car, immediately rushing over to their dorm.

When they got there, Weiss seemed to hear some kind of weird noises coming from the room. Weiss fished out her key and put it into the lock. What she saw when she opened the door was something that neither Weiss or Blake expected. They saw Ruby on top of the girl she walked back with, making out with her, and with one of Ruby's hands down the girls skirt. Weiss froze with a shocked look on her face, and Blake simply gawked at the scene confused as well. The girl under Ruby suddenly noticed that there were people staring at them. "Oh god, what the hell?" Ruby seemed confused, then she turned her head towards the door. She saw that Weiss and Blake were standing there and she froze up, all the color in her face just faded away. "Oh god." Suddenly Ruby burst her way over to the trashcan and threw up. Right at that moment, Nora walked by, and she saw Ruby throwing up. Nora turned away and went back to her room.

The girl that Ruby had with her decided to leave, but Weiss stopped her before she left. "One question. Did you seduce her?" The girl shook her head. "She was the one who convinced me." Weiss seemed surprised, and she let the girl go on her way. Ruby still had her face in the trashcan, moaning and feeling sick. Blake looked at Weiss, and they walked into the room, realizing that they had to take care of her for the night. Weiss walked over to Ruby and started to rub her back, while Blake gathered some clean clothes for her to put on. They spent the night listening to Ruby throw up all night long. The next morning Weiss and Blake woke up tired, yet fresh enough to function. Ruby on the other hand, was experiencing a hangover. Weiss decided to let Ruby have a piece of her mind, so she gestured to Blake to follow her lead. Weiss grabbed two of her heaviest books, laid one next to Ruby's head, and then dropped the other one on top of it. The slam woke Ruby up, and made her curl up into a ball. "Ugh, what the hell?" It was the only thing that Ruby could manage to say.

"Well good morning Ruby. It's nice to see you're awake. Come on out of bed." Weiss pulled the covers off of Ruby and that cause Ruby to complain even more. Blake then decided to get in on the action. She plopped down next to Ruby and started to tickle her. Ruby started to convulse and was begging Blake to stop. The only thing that did stop Blake was Ruby getting up and running to the bathroom to throw up. Weiss went over and made sure she was ok, leaving Blake to let Yang in, who decided to come over to check on her sister. "You ok Ruby?" Weiss asked, she was being more serious now, actually concerned over Ruby's state of well being. "Ugh, my head hurts, my stomach feels like it's turning inside out, every noise is like a sonic boom going off next to my ear. Plus I don't remember anything that happened last night, so I'm feeling like something bad happened." Weiss nodded at that. "Yeah, something did happen, me and Blake walked into our room with you on top of some random chick, making out with her and...doing things with your hand inside her skirt." Ruby heard that, and she threw up again.

"Did that really happen?" Ruby asked, turning a bit to look at Weiss' face. Weiss was holding Ruby's hair back so she didn't get any puke on it. "Yeah. Look if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, just know that if you are in fact, a lesbian, then that's fine." Ruby seemed to cheer up a bit. "Thanks Weiss, I needed to hear that. I'm sorry I haven't told you till now." Weiss shrugged. "It's ok. I can see why you would want to keep it a secret. And I assume that is why you always leave the room when I get changed huh." Ruby nodded, she felt a bit ashamed of the whole thing that happened. "God I feel like my stomach is starting a revolution." Weiss laughed. "Well that's what happens when you drink Ruby. Think about it." Ruby simply rested her head against the seat of the toilet, waiting for her body to stop hating her again.


	11. Put My Trust in You

**AN: So this is something I deal with in college, having people protesting or spewing their crap that frankly I don't want to hear. I'm not opposed to people having their beliefs and shit, but when you try to force it on me, I take offense to that. Anyway, I finally get to have Ozpin in the story, in a very fitting role of School Headmaster, and Ruby reveals a secret to Blake at the end. Hope you guys enjoy it and as always thanks for reading.**

It was a week before Thanksgiving Break, and Ruby was walking out of her speech class with Blake. The weather was starting to get colder and everyone was starting to bundle up more and more as the weeks went by. "God that class is so boring." Ruby said to Blake, who nodded in agreement. "You know the professor smells like fish all the time right?" Ruby turned to Blake and gave her a sarcastic look. "Obviously you would smell that because you are part cat. I can only assume that you can hear him too. Cause I can't" Blake nodded, and Ruby sighed. Then something caught her attention. "What the heck is going on over there?"

Blake turned to what Ruby was talking about, noticing a group of protesters standing outside the forum. Ruby and Blake walked over, and saw that Jaune and Nora were standing in front of the forum getting the full brunt of the protesters nonsense. As they walked over to their friends, Ruby looked over at the signs, which were adorned with hateful words, and anti-Faunus and anti-Gay speech. Ruby looked disgusted with all that. Sure there wasn't a large population of faunus, or gay people at Signal, but the ones that were there weren't hated or discriminated against. So Ruby was surprised to see something like this here. "What the heck is going on?"

Nora noticed Ruby and Blake show up and filled them in on what was going on. "Group of wackos that are protesting the school because of the Schnee Energy Company working with them." Ruby and Blake were surprised by that. "Really? I know the Schnee Energy Company is pro-faunus and pro-gay, but why if they are protesting because of that, then they really don't know what kind of issues that brings." Blake chimed in. "Yeah, my family gets its energy from them, and it actually saved us a ton of Lien because of it." Jaune said next. Sun Wukong, Blake's boyfriend walked out. The protesters saw him, and only saw his Faunus nature, and they immediately jumped on the opportunity to demoralize him.

"Look at this filth, walkin' around like he owns the place, do you think he would be standing here if his kind had fought like true men instead of deceptive cowards back during the war? Do you think that he deserves the respect that all other men and women deserve. He isn't even human, so he should be hung up as an example that humanity will rise above this animal trash." Sun wasn't the kind of person to let things get to him easily, but even this would push his limits. He never liked it when people acted like this because it always resulted in a violent ending. The White Fang, a pro-Faunus group that once used peaceful protests to manage things, now resulted to using violence to get their way, which Sun found disgraceful. While he understood why they did that, he still thought that there was a better way to handle things. But even he couldn't figure it out entirely.

Sun tried to be patient with them, but that wasn't successful. "Look, I'm here because I worked to get here, unlike some people standing here who just spew their nonsense about like people actually care what they have to say." This frustrated the protesters, making them act more aggressively. Blake started to walk over to Sun so that he didn't do anything rash. "This bigot has no right to call what we say nonsense, we have more rights than he does." The croud was getting flustered. Blake went over to calm Sun down, trying to get him to see reason. "Sun, they aren't worth it. Don't do anything you would regret later." They saw what she was doing and then started to condemn her as well. "You, woman who speaks to this filth, you're no better than him. What kind of a person would willingly interact with scum like him?" Now it was Ruby's turn to walk over, this time making sure that Blake didn't do anything rash.

One of the protesters however, made a rash decision himself. He was holding an empty glass bottle which he had on him in case things got violent. So he took the bottle and ran over to Sun and Blake, who were unaware of him coming towards them. Ruby eventually got over to Sun and Blake, and started to talk some sense into them, calming them down before the man charged at them. Ruby barely noticed out of the corner of her eye what was coming towards them. So she got in the way of the man, who when he got close, swung his arm at the, using the bottle as a weapon. Instead of hitting Sun or Blake, he hit Ruby square in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Blake's cat-like reflexes, were the only thing that kept Ruby from falling directly to the ground instead of into Blake's arms.

There was a sudden moment of silence before Sun punched the man in the face. He had started to fight the man, when campus security showed up, and separated both sides. Then the school Headmaster showed up. He was a slender man with gray hair, thin glasses and a green scarf. In his hand was a cane that he didn't seem to need, but it didn't stop him from carrying it with him at all times. He turned to the protesters, and found the man in charge, walking right up to him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, his voice was loud enough that everyone was able to hear him. "Should I?" The man said in return. "You should." He turned away and walked out into the middle of the scene. "I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Signal University." He turned back towards the group.

"Your actions have caused the physical harm to one of my students, as well as disturbed the peace of my university. Being as this is private grounds, I have the full right to throw you off the property, as I am about to do so." He waved his free hand while saying that, and the security that was there escorted them off the property. "You can't do this to us. We have a right to be here if we choose to." The man in charge said as he was leaving. Ozpin simply shook his head. "Not on private property, and you right now are trespassing. So as of this moment, if I should find that one of your hateful organization be on this campus for activity apart from education, then they will be escorted off the property at once." The protesters were fully escorted away and Ozpin could finally turn his attention to Ruby, who was still unconscious from being hit in the head.

"There is an ambulance on its way to take her to the hospital. I assume one of you would want to go with her." Blake looked up at him. "Sir, my roommate is her sister. I should go with her so that I can let her sister know how she is doing." Ozpin realized that was the best course of action and nodded, then he turned to the rest of the students. "I apologize to anyone who was offended by the actions of those miscreants. The current situation however requires that everyone return to their daily activities." After a few moments, students finally decided to leave and go about their business, and not long afterwards the ambulance that was to take Ruby to the hospital had arrived. Professor Ozpin bid Ruby and Blake a safe trip, then turned his attention to Sun. "I hope that you don't make a habit of assaulting people Mr. Wukong. I let plenty of things slide here, but that is one thing that doesn't slide. Do you have an explanation for your actions?" Sun looked at him and with as straight a face as he could give, he told Ozpin why he did what he did.

"I did what I did, because I was defending Ruby. She defended me and Blake from being hurt, so I felt that I needed to assist her with defending her from the man who assaulted her. I did not know if he would continue to hurt her, however I wasn't interested in finding out and risking her getting hurt anymore than she already did." Ozpin smirked. "Impressive. I know why you did that, but I wanted to hear it for myself before I file the report." He turned away from Sun. "You have a good day now." And with that he walked away. Sun looked to see that Nora and Jaune were still there. "Crazy huh, I'm just glad that's over." Sun said. Nora and Jaune nodded in agreement. "I still find it ironic, that the one person who threw herself in harms way to defend you guys, was one of the people that those guys hated." Sun and Nora both agreed at that as well.

A few hours later, Ruby woke up in the hospital with a massive headache, not even knowing what had happened to her in the hours prior. She looked up to see Yang standing over her looking like she was very concerned. Ruby moaned as she tried to sit up, only to have Yang keep her laying down. "Ruby, don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Yang was only being a big sister, Ruby understood that one. "Yang, she just woke up and already you are giving her grief? Just be glad she is alright." Ruby noticed that Weiss was also there, as well as Blake. "Ugh, what happened?" Blake walked up to Ruby. "You got hit in the head with a glass bottle, broke the bottle, and gave you a concussion. So you get to spend the night in here. And since Weiss and Yang have class tomorrow by the time you would be getting out, I get to pick you up and take you back to campus." Ruby started to remember what had led up to the moment she got hit. "What about Sun, is he ok?" Blake nodded relieving Ruby a bit. "Not gonna lie, I feel like I need some sleep." Blake and Weiss were getting their stuff together to give Ruby some peace. Yang didn't want to leave though. "Yang, Ruby will be fine here. Give her some time to rest ok?" Weiss said. Ruby couldn't help but notice that Weiss seemed to be very concerned with her health, but didn't bother to take any note of it. Eventually even Yang got her stuff together and the three of them left Ruby to sleep.

When Blake came by the next day to pick her up, Ruby felt like she was going to explode. She needed to talk to someone about her feelings for Weiss, and she knew Blake wouldn't say anything to anyone about it. So when they were in the car heading back to campus, Ruby brought it up to her. "Blake, can I tell you something without you saying anything about it to anyone?" Blake nodded. "Yeah, what's on your mind?" Ruby took a deep breath, and then sighed, letting it all out. She didn't know what to say now. "Well, you know how I am a lesbian right?" Blake nodded again. "So going off of that, there is someone I feel interested in, if you catch my drift." "You mean you like this person." Blake had put it very bluntly. "Yes, the only thing is, who this person is." Ruby took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "I'm attracted to Weiss." Right as Ruby said that, Blake had to brake the car for a traffic light that suddenly changed to red. "Wait, what did you say?" Ruby looked red in the face, and she looked down at her hands. "I fell for Weiss." The air hung still for a moment, before Blake started to drive again. "Ruby, you know that things may not work out between you two right? She might not even swing that way." Ruby nodded at Blake's words. Now it was Blake's turn to sigh.

"Look, I really hope that things work out for you Ruby, but just remember to not get your hopes up in case things don't work the way you want them to." Blake rubbed Ruby's head, causing Ruby to flail her arms around to get Blake off of her. "I promise I won't say anything about this Ruby. It's the least I could do after yesterday. And if you need any help from me, then don't be afraid to ask for it." Ruby smiled. "Thanks Blake." Then she looked out the window, thinking of one person in particular.


	12. Much Needed Rest

**AN: Yes I know, I don't go into any detail about the actual thanksgiving at all. I couldn't think of anything that would be relevant to the story, and so I just put in what I needed to write in for everything to make sense down the road. Speaking of which, I have big plans for some of the chapters coming up really soon, so stay tuned for some more exciting and dramatic stuff that is close to going down.**

* * *

Ruby was packing up her car with Yang, getting ready for the Thanksgiving break. Since it wasn't a long break, there wasn't much need to pack a lot of stuff, just laundry and a few books to work on school stuff. So to Ruby, it was much easier to manage than when the beginning of the semester was around. She still was feeling the effects of the concussion she received the week prior due to some protesters on campus, but none the less, it didn't slow her down a bit. She was still as perky as ever, even though she was dealing with the issue of hiding her affection towards her roommate Weiss Schnee from everyone. She only managed to talk to Blake about it after she got out of the hospital because Blake wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Yang wasn't sure on whether Ruby should drive or not, however Ruby insisted that she at least be given a chance to see how she would do with it. If she felt like she couldn't handle it, then she would hand the keys over and let her sister drive. Weiss had already left for home so Ruby had already said her goodbyes to her, and Blake was leaving with Sun later in the day, so they already said goodbye to her. So the two sisters got into their car to head home for the first time in months. Ruby was excited to go home, though she didn't know what she was going to do. She decided to take the break to relax a bit, but she was still going to be talking to the place she worked at before she went to school and ask about working there during the winter break and the summer. She didn't doubt that they would let her back in, she was one of the best people they had.

They finally started to make their way out, noting that it would take a while for them to get home, and that it also started to rain a few minutes into the trip. "Talk about good timing, I'd hate to be out there in this right now." Ruby nodded, then remembered that Blake was a Faunus, and one that didn't particularly like the water. "Imagine how Blake feels, she is after all part cat." Yang's eyes widened at that, realizing that Blake wouldn't be happy about the rain at all. "Yikes, now that's a scary thought." Yang realized that so much has happened since coming to this school, meeting new people, crazy things that have gone on, and all different kinds of stuff. "Man, the past few months have been crazy don't you think?" Ruby nodded. "Oh yeah, crazy doesn't even begin to describe it." Ruby was liking the rain, it seemed peaceful and cool, relaxing her. "To think, all this crazy stuff went on, and you still manage to get straight A's in your classes. Nerd." Ruby just shook her head.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have all the money you are getting to pay for school, so I got to rely on what I can to get by. If that means I got to study my butt off to get straight A's so that the school will help pay for my education, then I'll do just that." Ruby never liked admitting that she wasn't in the best financial position, or plenty of other things for that matter. She actually didn't talk about herself that often. "I realize that, but you still need to loosen up a bit and have fun more often." Ruby was quick to remember what happened the last time Yang suggested they do something fun. "Yeah, the last time that happened, I ended up bringing some random chick I didn't even know into my room, and got to third base with her on the couch, then threw up the rest of the night and in the morning afterwards." Yang chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty funny. Of all the people to have that happen to them, it just had to be you Ruby." Ruby honestly wasn't to excited about remembering that specific memory.

Remembering that, made her also remember how she felt about Weiss, and that having that happen, made her feel like complete crap because of her feeling like she wouldn't be able to get what she wanted for fear of doing something that Weiss wouldn't like. So she just got even more stressed out again, which Yang noticed. "You ok Ruby?" Yang was in big sister mode, which at least Ruby knew meant she would take things seriously, but it also meant that Yang could tell that something was wrong with Ruby. "It's just, remembering that, I felt like crap after that happened, and not from the puking. I was, and actually am, interested in someone when that happened. So now, it's like if they find out about my feelings, I'm not sure they would want to be with me because of the things like that, moments where I lose control of myself." Yang rubbed Ruby's shoulder, sighing. "Ruby, you shouldn't be stressing yourself out over this. If it's meant to happen it will happen." Ruby had a hard time believing it though. "Look, if this person cares about you, then you shouldn't have to worry about a thing." Ruby started to feel better about the whole thing, though she was glad that when that part of the conversation was over, she didn't once mention that it was Weiss she was into.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and the sisters got back home safe and sound. Their Uncle Qrow was out at work and wouldn't be back home for at least 15 minutes, which gave time for them to unpack really quick before he got home. Once they were finished bringing their stuff in, Ruby went up to her room to lay down for a bit before her Uncle got home. Once he got in, she briskly made her way down the stairs to see him. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang shouted, really happy to see him again. Seeing his nieces again, put a smile on the mans face. He wasn't an old man, but he did not appear to be young, having much of his hair grayed, though still carrying himself with great health. "Hello Ruby, Yang. It is wonderful to see you again. I brought food back for dinner, so let's eat." They made their way to the kitchen to get some food in their stomach, and for the next few hours, they spent the entire time just talking to each other about how their time apart went.

Eventually Ruby felt tired, and so she went back up to her room to sleep. Yang stayed down with her Uncle to keep him company for a little while longer. "How is she doing Yang?" Yang sighed. "Well, it'd be an understatement to say she has been doing perfectly fine. Overall she is handling things well, but I think that she still holds herself to secluded. Aside from the friends that we know, she doesn't talk to people that much unless she has to. And it doesn't help what happened last week. I think the only reason she is going to bed this early is because she is still feeling that concussions effects." Yang's Uncle nodded. "That would make sense, that kind of injury could have effects that last quite a while." Yang looked back at him. "It's funny, she seems to have made a really close friend in her roommate over the time that she has been there, seeing as how she spends a lot of time with her." The man was glad to hear that, nodding in approval. "That is wonderful to hear. Hopefully with time, she finds that same happiness in whomever she decides to be with. She really is a delicate person, and I would hate to see her become broken again." Qrow said to Yang.

A few hours later, with the moon high in the sky, and everyone asleep peacefully, Ruby was in her room sleeping. She left her computer on and it started to make a noise, waking her up. She looked over at it and noticed that she left her Skype up, and that Weiss wanted to video chat with her. Ruby reached over and accepted the call, slowly getting up and into a more decent position to talk. "Ugh, hey Weiss." Weiss' face finally appeared on the screen, and Ruby noted her room was also dark, and that Weiss looked like she was trying to sleep as well. "Hey, I hope I didn't wake you, did I?" Ruby nodded, to tired to really think that much at the moment. "Oh, well if you want me to go then I-" Ruby interrupted her. "It's fine Weiss. I'm guessing you couldn't sleep?" Weiss nodded. "Ok, I won't stay up for long, but I'll talk to you for a bit ok? I'm feeling really tired, and my head is still hurting a bit." Weiss nodded, realizing that she didn't have long to talk, she got straight to something she wanted to mention. "Hey, so my parents are going to be out of town for a while during New Years. Now they don't want me to be spending it by myself, yet they can't bring me with them on their trip. So my father suggested that I should ask about spending it with you, if that is alright with you of course." Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled. "I'd have to ask my Uncle about it, but I'm sure you could stay here for a few days for the holiday. I'll ask him in the morning." "Ok." Weiss responded.

Now that she had asked, Weiss wanted to know how Ruby was doing. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Ruby thought about it for a second. "I'm feeling alright I guess. Head hurts from time to time, but that's expected. Other than that, I feel pretty good." Ruby didn't seem to be able to stay awake for much longer, so Weiss decided to let Ruby get some more rest. "Ok, well I can see that you are tired, and I don't want to keep you from your rest. You need that more than talking to me ok?" Ruby smiled, she liked that Weiss was so concerned for her. "Yeah, thanks Weiss. I'll talk to you again tomorrow I promise." Weiss smiled. "Ok, I'll hold you to that. Goodnight Ruby." "Goodnight Weiss." And then Ruby ended the call, this time turning off her computer entirely as well. She didn't want to have to be awoken again. Then she rolled back over in her bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling better, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, noting that Yang and her Uncle were already awake and making food. "Morning sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?" Ruby smiled and nodded. Then she remembered what Weiss had said during the night. "Oh so my roommate wanted to know if I wanted to spend New Years with her. Whether it would be here or at her place I don't know yet, but I wanted to see if you were ok with it." Her uncle turned to face her, and he was smiling. "I think that is a great idea. I would be more than ok with that." Yang suddenly had an idea pop into her head. "Hey, why don't we invite everyone over here for a New Years Party. Just imagine it, you, me, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, my roommate Blake her boyfriend Sun and Pyrrha all spending New Years together, it would be just stellar." Ruby's eyes went wide and she started to act like a puppy dog. She turned back to her uncle and she was going to ask if that was a good plan, but she didn't even need to ask. "Of course, just as long as you two handle planning and hosting it. And you better not break anything." Ruby and Yang started to bounce around like two kids in a playground. The rest of their break went uneventful as Ruby and Yang sent out the word that there was going to be a party on New Years.


	13. Overcomplicated

**AN: I really know this is short, but I have a lot to do, and not much time to do it in. However starting on Saturday I will be publishing a very long series of events that are going to occur in this story. I have had the idea for this stew in my head for a while now and I finally get the opportunity to put them into the story and create a cadre of emotions. Trust me, you don't want to miss this. Thanks for reading, and I hope you keep reading what's coming, because it gets really good in the coming chapters.**

Time seemed to pass by quickly after Thanksgiving. Ruby and Yang returned to campus for a few weeks to finish up the semester, took their finals and went back home again for Winter break. Now it was a day after Christmas and Ruby was enjoying the new things she got. She got new games, some new clothes and of course a new book to read. Something she managed to love doing. Yang got new clothes and some booze from her Uncle, who always loved to joke around with them. Ruby and Yang came up with the idea for everyone to get Christmas gifts for everyone of their friends, nothing too fancy or expensive, but something nice and useful. But secretly, Ruby had another idea that was on a more, personal level.

Over the months that have passed by since starting college, Ruby's affection to Weiss Schnee, her roommate, had grown a very significant amount. Ruby knew that she was going to have to tell Weiss about it at some point, but she was still afraid to actually say it. So she came up with a brilliant idea on how to tell her. Ruby decided that she was going to write a letter to Weiss, and give it to her to read at some point while she was up for New Years. Ruby spent a majority of her day working on it, before she went to work, coming back late at night after a long day to finish what she had spent her whole day thinking of.

Writing it out however, were not as easy as it seemed. She couldn't think of what to write that would sound right, always thinking that what she wrote was not good enough. A very frustrated Ruby spent hours tediously working on this one letter, something that would be simple to someone else, but because of who it is for, what it was about and why she was writing it, she couldn't think of what to say. Ruby took the paper she was currently writing on, crumbled it up, and then threw it into the trash can. Her desk light being the only light in her room, everyone thought she was sleeping, so Yang came in to check on her. When Yang saw her over at her desk, she was a bit confused. Coming up behind her, Yang touched Ruby's shoulder, startling her. "Oh Yang, it's just you. Don't do that to me ok?" Yang walked over and turned a light on, noticing how much paper that she had used in her attempts to write to Weiss.

"Jeez, what's with all the paper?" Ruby was quick to shoo Yang away when she noticed that. "What? Hey! Stop it Yang! It's a personal thing ok? Now get out!" Ruby got up and pushed Yang out of her room. "Ok, ok jeez. I was just asking." Yang looked like she was about to turn away, and Ruby was about to close her door, when Yang remembered something. "Oh, I just remembered, Weiss said she really needed to talk to you, so when you get a sec, she wants you to video chat her." Ruby was kinda surprised, she didn't think Weiss would be this adamant about her getting a hold of ruby, though Ruby wasn't going to complain. She slammed the door shut, and turned her computer on, and opened up Skype. She noticed Weiss was online and called her.

Weiss seemed to answer pretty quickly, even given how late it was. "Hey Ruby, whats up?" Ruby began to go into a long winded explanation as to why she kept Weiss waiting. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get a hold of you sooner, I was at work, and then when I came back no one told me you called, and then I got distracted by christmas gifts for our friends and so I-" Weiss cut off Ruby. "Hey hey hey, I'm not looking for a reason as to why you didn't answer, Yang told me you were at work. I do need to tell you something that's pretty important. Look, the flight I was supposed to be on is having technical difficulties, they think I'm flying to somewhere else instead of to you. Since it's too late to change it, I talked to my parents about having you drive up to get me." Ruby noticed an address pop up in the chat window. "There's my address. If you want to check the amount of time it would take I would do so, cause from what I saw, it was a long ways away."

Ruby brought up google maps and put in her address and Weiss' address. Once the computer calculated the distance, she noticed how long of a drive it was and almost fell out of her chair. "Holy crap Weiss, that's a nine hour drive to your house on the major highways!" Ruby was surprised that Weiss lived so far away. Weiss on the other hand, seemed to be upset that Ruby wasn't liking the idea of such a long distance, though Ruby noticed and tried to backtrack a little. "Hey, I'm sure that it won't be such a big deal. We can think of something right?" Weiss smiled. "I already asked your uncle about this, but it's up to you mostly. I suggested to him, and to my parents who agree with the idea, about you coming up on the 29th, staying the night up here with me and then the two of us drive back down on the 30th. My parents are fine with the idea, and when I asked your uncle about it, he seemed to be fine with it, as long as you are."

Ruby's face brightened at the idea. "Hell yeah I'll do that. I just got to call off of work on those two days but it won't be an issue. The boss loves me, and by that I mean he thinks I am one of the hardest working people he knows." Weiss laughed, which made Ruby smile. "It's good that you have a job you are good at." Ruby smiled even harder. "Anyway I got to get going Ruby. I'll see you in a few days." "Bye Weiss." Ruby hung up the call, and turned back to what she was doing with the letter. Ruby felt good to have a break from this and take a moment to calm down. She thought about how she felt for Weiss, and just gave up and wrote that, not worrying about how she wrote it, but instead just being honest and true to her own feelings. It only took Ruby five minutes after that. "Wow, all that effort for something that could have been done in five minutes? You really know how to over complicate things Ruby." Ruby put the letter in an envelope and left it in her desk drawer, deciding it was time to crash for the night.


	14. Something to Think About

**AN: Sorry about the last chapter being short, I'll make it up to you by making this, and the next few, be long. Anyway, this is the beginning of a nice little concoction I have been crafting in my maniacal brain for a while now, and I hope that you guys have fun reading this. Thanks for reading up to this point, and I hope you guys really enjoy what's coming.**

* * *

Sunday December 29th

After a few days, Ruby was going to be heading up to Weiss' house. Weiss had said that it was a very large house, that some would consider a mansion, but Ruby didn't seem to care about the size of the house. Ruby however, did care about having to get up at 6 in the morning, so she could get to Weiss' house before dinner time, seeing as how they lived 9 hours apart from each other. To make matters worse, Ruby still needed to pack for the night, which didn't require much, but she still needed to grab some stuff for the trip up, spending the night up with her, and then the trip back.

When her alarm went off early in the morning, Ruby begrudgingly woke up and was mentally cursing herself for having to get up that early. She hopped into the shower, taking a while so that she could fully wake up. Ruby walked out of the bathroom refreshed, walking back into her room and noticing that her Uncle Qrow was awake and in the kitchen. So she went down to say hey for a few minutes. "Morning Uncle." The man turned around and saw Ruby, giving him a small smile as a result. "Morning Ruby. I take it you are getting ready to leave soon?" Ruby looked at the clock, which read 7a.m. "I figured if I leave between 7:30-8 I should be good." He nodded in agreement. "Yes, you don't know how the roads will be. And check to make sure that your GPS is working. If it isn't then you have a problem." Ruby rolled her eyes and grinned. "I know, I know. Anyway I'll see you when I get back tomorrow." Ruby went and gave her Uncle a hug, who was about to leave to go to work. "Be safe Ruby."

Ruby ran back up to her room and got changed into something that she would be comfortable in her car in, then finished packing up the rest of her stuff, which consisted of two spare changes of clothes, her pajamas, her Grifball Plushie, a towel and bathing suit, which Weiss suggested that she bring, and her toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. Ruby then looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:26, to which Ruby thought was good enough. So she took her bag downstairs and into her car. Then she got in and started the engine. Letting her car heat up a bit, she decided to call Weiss to let her know she was on her way.

Weiss was sleeping soundly, enjoying the peace and quiet of her comfortable bed. So she was unhappy to hear her phone go off this early in the morning. She didn't even check who it was that was calling her. "Mgh, hello?" Weiss managed to grumble that somehow. "Hey Weiss. What's up?" Weiss almost instantly recognized who it was, and she started to focus on how she sounded. "You just woke me up, so nothing." Weiss let out a long yawn. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I wanted to let you know I was about to leave for your place now. From what my GPS says, it looks like I will be there between 5 and 6." Weiss realized, she needed to make the place look spotless. "Ok, well be safe out there, and if you get close, don't hesitate to call and I can guide you the rest of the way." Weiss stood up faster than she should have, causing her to get light headed for a second. "Ok, I'll see ya later Weiss." Ruby hung up the phone from her end, just as Weiss regained her composure.

It didn't last that long however, as she immediately went into a panic, trying to make sure that her place was in perfect order. After spending two hours cleaning her room to the point where any more cleaning would result in it being used as an anti-contamination room by the government, her mother walked in and saw what she was doing. She seemed to be confused, firstly because Weiss was actually doing the work, and second because the room was already clean from before. "Weiss dear, what in the world are you doing?" Weiss was worried about her own mother dirtying her room again. "I'm trying to clean here mom. Ruby is on her way up and I have a lot of work to do." Weiss' mother seemed confused. "You certainly seem to be putting in a lot of effort for just one person Weiss."

Weiss stood up and looked directly at her mother. "Mother, Ruby is my friend, she is my roommate, what do you want me to do, not be courteous enough to clean up for her?" Her mother stared at her for a few seconds, then she started to laugh. "What's so funny mother?" Her mother had to slow down her laughing for a few seconds before she finally could control herself. "I think she is more than just a friend Weiss." Weiss froze, she didn't expect to be told that it could be that. Weiss was very fond of Ruby, respected all that she was, and they were close friends, even though they only knew each other for a short time. Weiss didn't believe that it could be because of that though. "What the hell makes you say that though mother?" "Well, it's because you are cleaning up a room that is already spotless. You are going overboard just for one person, and a person who as you put it, is your first real friend. I think that this is just more than a mere friendship you have with Ruby dear."

Weiss stood still for a moment, her mind not in the moment but thinking of what her mother just said. Her mother walked away, leaving Weiss to think about all that was happening. Weiss was thinking about what she had said, that maybe they were more than just friends. Weiss admitted to her mother that Ruby was the first real friend that she ever had, and that Ruby was a special person to her, someone she would never forget, but she never thought of her as something like that. Weiss always assumed that she was never into that sort of thing. But things change, and maybe her mother was right, maybe she was attracted to Ruby.

Ruby had been driving for hours up to this point, she was about 15 minutes away from Weiss' house, and boy was she ready to get there. She had spent almost the entire time of her drive mentally debating how things were going to go down in her head. And at one point, she asked Blake what she should do with Weiss. Blake was the only one who knew how Ruby felt, since Ruby was being very shy about this. Blake simply said to be calm and say what comes naturally when she eventually tells her about this. Ruby remembered the letter she wrote for Weiss, leaving it back at her place, waiting for New Years to arrive. Ruby had asked about what to do while she was at Weiss' place, to which Blake said that she should just treat it as if she was at school. Ruby could do that.

Eventually she found her way over to Weiss' house, or better yet, mansion as Ruby would describe it. The house had a gate to it, separating it from the rest of the world. Ruby drove up and a man came up to her car, not looking to be in a good mood. "Name." "Ruby Rose, I should be expected." He looked at his clipboard, then he shook his head. "Sorry, you're not on the list. I'm gonna ask you to leave." Ruby looked confused at him. "Wait what? Weiss told me that I would be let in no problem." The man looked at Ruby, he didn't seem to listen. "I don't care if you think that Weiss would want to see you, you're not getting in." The man felt his phone go off, picking it up. "Hello?" The man looked like he wanted to argue, but something stopped him. "Yes Ma'm." He put his phone away, then pressed a button, opening the gate. "Sorry for keeping you Miss Rose."

Ruby drove in and found a place to park, then she grabbed her bag and walked over to the gate of the house. Ruby felt very under dressed for this place, the doors had to at least be 25 feet tall. Ruby started to feel a bit intimidated when she got to the door, which was answered after a few seconds by the very person she was there to see, Weiss Schnee. "Ruby, come in." Weiss smiled and gestured, leading Ruby into her house. Ruby took off her shoes and left them by the door, following Weiss with her bag afterwards. Weiss took her up to her room, which when Ruby saw it, she felt even smaller than she did when she arrived. "Ruby? You ok?"

It was enough to snap Ruby back into reality. She shook her head and regained her focus. "Yeah, just feeling a bit small right now." Ruby put her bag near the door, then turned to Weiss. "So, you got anything to eat? I'm starving." Weiss shook her head. "I'm not surprised. You drove practically all day so I would have been surprised if you weren't hungry right now." Weiss walked with Ruby over to the dining room. "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes, if you can wait that long." Weiss pulled a chair out for Ruby, showing her where she was sitting, right next to Weiss. Once Ruby sat down, Weiss' parents came into the room. "Oh hello Ruby, how are you doing?" Her father said. "I'm doing good. Had a bit of trouble at the gate, but obviously it was taken care of." Ruby smiled, not wanting it to be an issue. "We are aware of that. It's our fault for not reminding him about you coming. We apologize for that." Mrs. Schnee said.

Once they had all sat down the food came out. Ruby's eyes widened at all the food being brought out. She was starving and it served her stomach to see as much food as she did. Ruby filled up easily and had enjoyed the dinner really much. Throughout the meal, there was casual conversation, nothing really long lasting though. When they finished, Weiss took Ruby on a tour of their very large house, which lasted a while, then Weiss said that they were gonna sit in the hot tub for a bit. Ruby didn't object to that, it would be nice to relax and unwind. So she got changed and jumped into the water. Weiss joined her shortly after, and soon they got into talking about anything. After a while, they got out, and soon it was time to get to sleep.

Ruby grabbed her bag, and was about to go to a different room. "Hey, which way is it to the guest room?" Weiss seemed confused. "Why do you ask?" "Cause I figured I would end up crashing there that's why." Weiss walked between Ruby and the door. "Ruby, don't think that you get one of those rooms. I have no problem with you spending the night in here with me, I do that enough with you as is." Ruby seemed to be getting nervous, she wasn't going to be outright with it, but she still felt nervous either way. Ruby put her bag on the floor, then got changed into something to sleep in. By the time that Ruby was back in Weiss' room, Weiss was changed and laying down in her really large bed. Ruby looked at the other bed that was in there, figuring that it belonged to her, and plopped down onto it.

Ruby and Weiss went to sleep, only Ruby kept tossing and turning throughout the night. She didn't understand why she was still awake, maybe it was because of being that close to Weiss, after finally realizing that she couldn't hide from her feelings anymore. Ruby couldn't fall asleep, she had too much running through her mind, looking at Weiss and wanting to just sleep right up next to her. She though that Weiss looked cute in her slumber, which caused her to not be able to sleep even more. Trying to keep calm like Blake had suggested, wasn't going to be easy, but even after a while, she fell asleep.


	15. Road Trip

**AN: So this is part two of the amazingness that is coming. We see plenty of hilarity and some very interesting interactions between Ruby and Weiss. Anyway I figured that Uncle Qrow in my head looks a lot like, Campbell Scott (Richard Parker from the Amazing Spiderman/Boris from Royal Pains) and in regards to Ruby's bed, I figured this would tell you what I was thinking. . I think that this looks cool and it is in my opinion, what Ruby has in her room, only smaller. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and what is to come. Which by the way, is some very awesome stuff.**

Monday December 30th

Morning came quickly for Weiss Schnee. She felt good when she rested well during the night, and last night felt really well, maybe it was because of Ruby being there, but she didn't bother to think about it too much. She sat up and took a look around, noticing that one Ruby was missing. She became frantic, looking around to try and find Ruby. Suddenly she heard the shower turn off, realizing that Ruby was in there. She finally was able to relax and she laid back down. Suddenly she heard the door open, and noticed that Ruby walked in to grab something clean to get into. Weiss looked over and saw Ruby, wearing nothing but a towel to cover up. She couldn't help but stare at Ruby, so many thoughts running into her mind. "Oh my god!" Ruby shouted right after she turned to see Weiss looking at her. Ruby ran out the door in an instant, scaring Weiss in the process.

Weiss jumped out of bed and immediately started to wonder about what just happened. She waited a moment before walking out of the room to try and find where Ruby was. She eventually found out where she was, seeing the door to the bathroom shut and locked. Weiss knocked on the door. "Go away Weiss, you have no idea how embarrassed I am right now." Weiss just rolled her eyes. "Ruby, come on, there is no reason to be embarrassed over this. Can you please come out?" Weiss had to wait for a few moments before Ruby cracked open the door. She peeked her head out and looked at Weiss. "I didn't get my pants from my bag, can you grab them for me?" Weiss looked at her confused. "You do know that I saw you last night wearing only a bathing suit." Ruby looked to argue the point, but she decided not to. Weiss, as a gesture of consideration, decided to turn around, allowing Ruby to run back to her room and grab her pants. "So what reason did you have for running out?" Ruby, who was finally wearing her pants again, walked out of Weiss' room.

"I felt disgusted at myself, not wanting you to think I looked hideous in front of you." Ruby and Weiss made their way to the dining room, where pancakes lay before them. "Ruby, you have seen me in a towel, and I didn't freak out over it. Don't you think that it should be the same way for you?" Ruby didn't say a word, she simply sat down and ate her pancakes, as did Weiss. "I guess you're right, just me being paranoid huh." Ruby said in between bites, which resulted in Weiss nodding. After they finished eating, Ruby threw the stuff she brought into her bag, and Weiss gathered her bags and the two of them threw the bags into Ruby's car. Then they bid farewell to Weiss' parents, and made their way to Ruby's house.

The trip began smoothly, before it started to snow. "Wow, look at all this snow." Weiss seemed to be enjoying it, and all Ruby could think of was how bad that was. "Great, just what I needed right now, snow. Why couldn't it have done this when I'm not driving?" Weiss looked over to Ruby. "Don't get too excited now Ruby, I can't contain it all." Ruby sighed. "Weiss, you have never driven in this white fluffy powder of death. You wouldn't understand." "So you're telling me you don't like snow?" "I never said I didn't like snow, I'm just saying that driving in this is not fun." "How bad could it honestly be?" Ruby shook her head. Weiss was being naive and Ruby knew this, so she wanted to hold back, but decided not to. "People can die in weather like this. But you know, that doesn't seem bad now does it?" Ruby instantly knew she should have said something differently, in the back of her mind she remembered how tired she was, and when she got tired, she could get snappy at people. Weiss looked at her kinda upset for a moment. "Look I'm sorry, I should have worded that differently." Weiss just shrugged. "Oh well, happened."

After a few hours of driving, the dull nature of it began to make Ruby feel sleepy. The snow had stopped falling, meaning Ruby's level of alertness went down dramatically, and she knew that she was going to fall asleep if something didn't change. So when Ruby noticed that they needed to get gas, she decided to hit the convenient store that usually came along with it. Ruby saw the exit for the gas station and took it, coming upon it almost immediately. When they pulled up to the pump, Ruby looked at Weiss. "Can you pump while I run inside real quick?" Weiss seemed to hesitate. "Wait what?" Ruby turned back to Weiss, as she was about to get out of the car. "You know how to pump gas right?" Weiss, wide eyed and stoic, slowly and subtly shook her head, telling Ruby she knew nothing about how to pump gas. Ruby looked up and sighed. "Follow me." Ruby got out of the car, as did Weiss after a second.

Ruby took a minutes to show Weiss what to do, then told her to finish up, while she went into the convenient store. "You want anything?" She asked before going over. "If they have some pringles can you get some? Sour Cream and Onion if they do. If not then don't worry about it." Ruby nodded and went inside. She found the chips easily, and then she grabbed what she had been looking for, a can of Rockstar Punched. Ruby smiled at the concoction before her eyes, then paid for it and came back out. As she was paying for it, her phone went off, but it was for a social media site she was on. Apparently someone had included her in a post, and it just so happened to be Weiss. "6 hours into a 9 hour trip, and I finally learned how to pump gas for myself, thanks to Ruby Rose. Don't know whether I should feel good about knowing now, or ashamed that it took this long to learn it." Ruby shook her head, then walked back to the car. Once she got in, she held her phone up for Weiss to see what she just put out. "What? I was being serious about that." Not a second later, Ruby's sister commented on the post. "If only you knew how much I face-palmed at that." Ruby just laughed at that. "Way to go Yang." Weiss looked mad, but Ruby knew she would get over it quickly.

After another hour had gone by, and Ruby's can of Rockstar, Ruby still felt tired. She thought things would get better, but they clearly did not, so she had to ask Weiss for some help, which would require her to explain her lack of sleep the night before. "Weiss, can I ask you for something?" "Yeah, what's up?" Ruby sighed before she went into her explanation. "So this entire trip I have been going on about an hour and a half of sleep, so I feel like I am going to fall asleep. So that means that I need you to just talk to me for a while so that I can stay awake for the last two hours of the trip ok?" Weiss nodded. "Of course, anything specific you want to talk about?" "Anything will do, just keep talking to me ok?"

"Ok, so, why are you feeling tired?" Ruby nodded to Weiss, indicating a good question. "Well, let's just say, I didn't sleep well last night. I have no idea why, but I just didn't." Truth is, Ruby did know, she just didn't want to tell her the truth yet. "Ok, well here is actually something I always wanted to know. What's it like to be a lesbian." Ruby was taking a sip of water when she was asked this question, and she almost spit it out when Weiss asked the question. "Wait, what did you just say?" Weiss was worried she asked something that she shouldn't have asked. Though she did want to know seeing as how she was questioning her own sexuality as of late. Her mother brought up a very interesting thought that had been stuck in Weiss' mind for a bit. She didn't know whether she thought of Ruby as just a close friend, or something more. So in her mind, she had to do some research.

"Yeah, I want to know what it's like for you?" Ruby sat there confused for a second. "Um, well, it's pretty normal, aside from the fact that you find girls attractive instead of guys. Other than that the only thing is sometimes there are people that are hateful but that's just because people can be jerks." Weiss nodded, taking mental notes in her head. "Ok, so I take it that means that you have looked at other girls and thought of them as more than girls right?" Ruby gave Weiss a look that said obviously she has. "Ok I walked right into that one." Weiss said, to which Ruby laughed, she started to feel better about talking to Weiss about this. So much so that they eventually arrived at Ruby's house. As soon as they pulled in, Ruby felt a wave of exhaustion overcome her. Weiss on the other hand, was surprised at how small the place was. It wasn't a small house by most standards, but to Weiss, it was very tiny.

Ruby and Weiss walked in, and were immediately greeted by Yang and Ruby's Uncle Qrow. After a few minutes of conversation, Ruby went up to her room, and flopped down onto her bed, passing out almost instantly after landing. Weiss followed her up, and noticed what her room looked like, and Ruby laying down passed out on the bed. Ruby had a bunk bed with the sides being converted to shelves. It looked more like an outcropping than a bed, but Ruby somehow managed to sleep in it. Over along the way there was a door to what appeared to be a small covered balcony. Weiss walked over and noticed that there was a porch swing that took up most of the space on there, probably a good place to sit quietly and stare out at the night, while still being protected from the rain and snow. Weiss put her stuff down by the door, and went to go hang out with Yang for a bit, giving Ruby a chance to sleep.


	16. Here's to the Folks That Matter

**AN: I'll, keep this brief. Thanks for reading up to this point, and I hope you have enjoyed it. As a special thing, I plan on putting out 3 chapters tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy what comes, and thanks for reading.**

Tuesday December 31st

Blake was generally a patient person, not really showing much emotion for things. Unlike her roommate Yang who was a roulette wheel of emotions, not knowing what you were going to get in a day. While Blake could often deal with the craziness of Yang, sometimes it got to be too much, even for her, such as right now when Yang had accidentally given her and sun bad directions to her house. Her directions had brought them to a convenient store instead of straight to her house, which annoyed Blake because she couldn't get a hold of the blonde wonder. Blake groaned and hung up her phone again, showing that she was losing her mind.

"Yang I swear, I'm going to claw your eyes out when I see you." Blake looked out of the parked car at the convenient store in front of them, wondering why they had stopped here in the first place. Sun started to open the door to his truck. "Let's see if anyone inside can help us." Blake shook her head and followed suit, she was tired of being cramped up in the car anyway and wanted to stretch her legs out. As they walked in, an elderly looking man at the counter looked over at them. "Ah hello there. Do you need help with anything?" He certainly was polite, at least Blake thought to herself.

"Yes actually, we're lost and We were hopig you could tell us how to get to 636 Crescent Street." He nodded, from what Blake could tell, he seemed to know exactly where they were talking about, which Blake took as a good sign. "So, you're Yang's roommate then huh? Blake am I right?" Blake's face went blank, she didn't even know the guys but apparently he knew who she was. "Um, how did you..." Sun begant o say but was cut off by the man. "No need to worry, I'll take you there. Velvet?" He turned his attention to the girl stacking the shelves. "Yes sir?" She asked back. Blake noticed that she was a Faunus, the large rabbit ears giving it away easily. "I have important business to take care of. Can you watch the register until I get back?" Now Blake was even more impressed by the man's kindness to the Faunus girl. "Of course. Have fun." The man then grabbed his coat and walked out of the store.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but you don't need to come out with us. Directions will work just fine." The man laughed. "Trust me when I say this, it's better if I go with you." Blake and Sun walked with him over to Sun's truck, which was a bench seat so Blake had to squeeze in the middle between the strange man and her boyfriend Sun. "I'm guessing you know Yang if you know I'm her roommate right?" The man nodded his head in agreement, as Sun started the truck. "Yes I do. I'm Yang and Ruby's Uncle, if that makes you feel more comfortable." Sun and Blake breathed a collective sigh of relief, which Yang's uncle understood. Blake realized just why Yang wanted her to go to that convenient store now.

"I had asked Yang to direct you to my store because of the trickyness in trying to explain the directions to you." He could easily tell what Blake was thinking. After about 20 minutes, careful directing and a missed turn, Blake and Sun arrived at Ruby and Yang's house."So how are you going to get back now?" Sun asked Qrow. "I'l have Ruby drive me back to the shop." They stepped out of the car and Blake turned to him. "Thank you for helping us out." He nodded in response. "Glad I could help of course." He then opened the door. "So many dead people!" Blake jumped when she heard the shout come from inside the house.

Weiss was sitting with Ruby, playing some Diablo 3 with her to pass the time. The undead hordes caused her to shout not two seconds ago, very loudly as well. Yang looked at them from the kitchen, amused at how Ruby ahd gotten Weiss to play the game in the first place. When she heard that someone had arrived, she went to see who it was, then she smiled when she saw Blake. "Hey it's great to see you." Yang had wrapped Blake up in a big bear hug. "Can't breathe." Blake was barely able to speak, having the life squeezed out of her. Eventually Yang let go, helping her and Sun bring their stuff into the spare room.

Weiss was actually enjoying herself, not because she was playing video games, but because she got to spend some time with Ruby having fun for once. Ruby's Uncle Qrow came in and put a momentary block on that fun though. "Ruby dear, I need you to drive me back to the store." Ruby sighed as she got up. Then Yang popped over the railing on the second floor. "I'm going too cause I need to grab a few things." Her Uncle looked at Yang. "What about Weiss and Blake?" Ruby put her jacket on, which Weiss noticed was a new Black slim Peacoat. "They'll be fine, its not like there's nothing to do here." He shrugged, realizing that it made sense. "We'll be back soon. Behave you guys." Ruby called her friends.

Weiss didn't want to see Ruby go, even though she knew would be back soon. She went back to that one thought she kept having, whether Ruby was just a friend, or something more. After all this time thinking of it, she couldn't take it anymore. Weiss had to tell someone abou thtis, and since Ruby and Yang had left, she was free to ask Blake, who had arrived minutes ago. She passed Sun on the way to see her, with him looking like he was getting ready to take a shower. Weiss wished she hadn't seen that, but pressed on. Blake had come out of the spare room with a book looking for a place to read comfortably.

"Hey BLake, um, can I talk to you for a bit?" Blake sighed, reading was out of the question at this point. "What's on your mind Weiss?" Weiss pulled Blake into Ruby's room and onto the balcony before going into saying anything. "Can you promise to keep this a secret?" Blake nodded, she knew it was going to be something big if Weiss asked her to keep quiet about it. "Ok, well..." She hesitated, nervous at her confession and what Blake would think of her. It wasn't going to be easy for Weiss to say it. "...I...think that...I'm uh...attracted to Ruby." There was a long silence between the two of them. Blake was trying to figure out what had just happened, while Weiss was silently trying to calm herself down. Eventually, Blake smiled, giving Weiss hope that she wouldn't think of her differently.

"That's great Weiss. I can see you and Ruby being adorable together." And there lay another problem Weiss was facing. "That's the thing, I'm not sure if I'm goin to say something to her or not." Now Blake was actually surprised. "What do you mean? You need to tell her this." Weiss put her head in her hands and leaned forward. "I'm not sure about what this really is, and I don't want to say something to her that turns out to be nothing more than a lie. I just..." Weiss looked like she was about to tear up. Seeing this, Blake started to gently rub her back.

"...I just want to know why I feel this way. I feel trapped in my own mind, trying to break down the walls around me. But everything I do, everytime I try, I feel them closing in around me." Weiss couldn't hold it in anyore, and burst into tears. "Weiss, I think you have grown a love for Ruby. I'd honestly say that deep down, you want to be more than friends. Now I get that you may need time to feel ready for a relationship, but you can't deny that you like her." Weiss nodded, she was starting to calm down a bit, but it would take more effort than that. "But what if she doesn't think of me the same way I do, or what if she doesn't want to be friends with me if I tell her?"

Blake just shook her head, cause she knew exactly how Ruby felt. "Why would Ruby not be your friend? You two have grown so close in the past few months, that you and her will always be friends. You need to tell her Weiss." Just then the door opened. "I hate to interrupt anything going on here, but I just want everyone to know that I, Jaune Arc, have entered the building." Blake stood up and went to go see Jaune. She noticed that he was sitting with Sun out on the couch, who looked up to see Blake standing over the railing. "Hey, you gonna come down and join us?" Sun asked. "In a bit, I got something to take care of first." And she went to check on Weiss. "I'll be down in a minute." Weiss quickly stated, allowing Blake to return to the two boys in Ruby's living room.

"Everything ok Blake?" Sun asked as Blake sat down on the couch. "Yeah, just chatting with Weiss." Sun nodded and went back to the game he was playing, but Jaune was confused. "What were you talking about?" Blake shrugged. "Nothing you need to worry about." Jaune looked at her like he wanted to know, but behind Blake, Sun subtly shook his head saying not to, so Jaune stayed silent. Weiss eventually came downstairs looking to be in a better mood than before, which relieved Blake. Not two minutes later, Ruby and Yang came back. "You of all people should know how bad things get when there's alcohol involved." Ruby stated. "I know, but it's New Years Eve, let's just enjoy ourselves." Ruby just shook her head and put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" Ruby asked. "Oh not much, just playing games. You?" Ruby shrugged. "Eh, just got back from the store, only waiting on Pyrrha, Ren and Nora now." As if it were staged to be this way, right when Ruby said that, Nora popped into the house. "Hello." Nora held it out for a second or two. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all walked in, meaning the gang was all there to celebrate. "Hey Pyrrha, Nora driving you crazy yet?" Jaune asked as he stood up and walked over to her. "I've gotten used to it, so she hasn't driven me crazy yet." Pyrrha stated, very politely like she usually does.

"Hey Ren." Sun turned to Ren, who in turn, faced him as well. "Did you bring it?" Ren suddenly knew what he was talking about. They stared at each other for a few seconds, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Ren then smirked. "Yes." At this, Sun's expression changed, making him look like he was planning something diabolical. "Good." He said back. Everyone looked at them like a bunch of clueless idiots. Suddenly Ren pulled something out of his bag, a box for the game Cards Against Humanity. Upon seeing this, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Weiss got up and jogged over to the bathroom. Only Ruby noticed and she chased after her. Before Weiss could get inside, Ruby grabbed her arm. "You ok Weiss?" Ruby spun her around and noticed the red in her eyes. "Weiss what happened?" Weiss sighed, and then showed a faint smile. "I had some things I needed to get off of my chest and Blake was here while you were gone so I had a more, personal, conversation moment with her. Don't worry, I'm fine." Ruby let go of Weiss' arm. Before Weiss went in, she hugged Ruby. "Thanks for caring." Ruby was surprised at first by the hug, but then she returned the hug in earnest.

After about an hour, Ruby's Uncle came in. "Hello all, I'm not staying, I'm just grabbing some things for an overnight bag." He ran up to his room and threw a few things together, then he returned back to the living room. "Ruby, Yang, I'll be with your grandmother for hte night. Call if you need me and stay out of trouble." He hugged the two of them and started to leave. "Bye!" The two sisters said to him. Once he left, they rejoined their friends in the CAH game going on.

Weiss felt the need to say something. "You know what?" All eyes turned to her. "I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends." Yang gave her a cuddly look. "Aww, the princess likes us." Weiss on the surface hated that moniker, but truthfully, she didn't mind it and took it as a tearm of endearment from her friends. "Hmph, I don't see any reason not to." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that, including Weiss. After she calmed down, Weiss looked to continue. "Seriously though, I wanted to thank you guys." Now, Nora decided to jump in. "Oh speeches! I love those, so dramatic." Ren shook his head. "Nora, let her speak ok?" He said to the ginger girl, which got her to quiet down.

Once Nora was quiet, Weiss began again. "Before I went to Signal, I didn't have any friends. I spent most of my time alone, but now, I have all of you. Ren, Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Sun, and Ruby. You guys are like a family to me now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. So..." Weiss stood up, with a drink in her hand. "...here's to us, and may there be many more memories to come." Everyone raised their glass to the toast, kicking off the night, and all the times together that will last forever.


	17. Aftermath

**AN: So this is the first part of a long story concept I thought up. Basically this is the tip of the spear as we can put it, taking the idea of showing the aftermath from what happened before the events themselves and giving you an idea of how it all went down. (Concept came from Boondock Saints, if you don't like the movie I don't blame you) Anyway, so ends this part on a cliffhanger, but since all the chapters will be out today you won't have to wait long for it. Hope you guys enjoy the show. I'm posting this on the hour where I am, in the US East Coast, so if it seems to come out early, timezones bitch. Hope you guys enjoy the show.**

* * *

Wednesday January 1st

Never before has Ruby's head hurt so much, like it has now. She woke up feeling her head pounding like a drum. Moving caused her to groan and her head to pound even more. Her pillow was the only thing that kept her sane at the moment. Looking over at the clock, it wasn't even 11 yet, but only 10:47. Of all the times for Ruby to feel like this, it had to be on New Years Day, when she had everyone of her and Yang's friends over. Then again, it was her own fault, she just didn't know it yet. Ruby started to sit up, which is when she realized that she was completely naked, her bedsheets the only thing covering her. Looking at herself in this state, she could only say one thing. "Man, that must have been one wild party."

When Ruby started to roll out of her bed, she noticed something that caught her eye, something she didn't know would be there when she got up. She saw a pair of panties on top of her pillow, which happened to be right where Ruby placed her head for the night. Ruby looked at the panties, not knowing who's they were, and was able to put two and two together. "One really wild party apparently." Ruby put a shirt and some shorts on, not even bothering with underwear, and walked out into the hallway, and looked over the railing. There she saw her sister Yang on the couch, still asleep from what Ruby could guess was a drunken stupor.

Ruby walked downstairs and went to wake up Yang. Every movement was like stepping on a bed of coals, except the pain was all in her head. When she got over to Yang, she shook her till Yang got up. "Ugh, I swear, I don't know why I do this, but I'm probably gonna do this again knowing me." Yang had a very astute observation of herself. "I have no memory of what happened last night, anyway you could fill in the blanks for me Yang?" Yang looked up at Ruby and suddenly sat there shocked. "Ruby, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Ruby seemed confused for a second. "No why?" Yang just stood up, and walked Ruby over to the bathroom. When she got in, Ruby saw what Yang was talking about.

"What the heck happened last night?" Ruby was sporting a very ripe black eye, and only when she saw it did it start to hurt her. "Ow ow ow ow ow." Ruby mumbled to herself. "Well, shit definitely went down last night." Yang was kinda quick at recovering from a hangover, but it still hurt for a while, it just became more tolerable. "Yeah, no kidding." Ruby slowly walked out of the bathroom, and then walked with Yang up to her room. "Plus I found this on my bed earlier." Yang looked at what Ruby was gesturing too, only to be even more shocked. "Oh my..." Yang didn't even get to finish her thought when she ran back to the bathroom to throw up. Right around this time, Nora popped up from the basement. She and Ren spent the night down in the spare room there, and so she woke up feeling much like Yang.

"Morning Ruby, looks like Yang couldn't handle the aftermath huh." Ruby just looked at Nora, how she managed to stay this perky in a time like this was a mystery no one could solve, not even Ren. Ruby thought of something, but she was afraid to say it. She didn't have to though, as Nora walked into Ruby's room, almost immediately noticing the panties. "Um, Ruby, why is there..." Nora didn't even finish before Ruby walked back in. "They were there when I woke up this morning. As was this black eye." Nora then noticed Ruby's face. "Oh shit, I didn't even see that before now." Ruby didn't know anything that happened the night before. "Well, let's see if I can help a bit."

The night before  
9:45 p.m.

Yang had decided it was time to drink, so she brought out the bottles of alcohol that she brought, plenty for everyone. Ruby originally decided against it, so she tried to not drink any. Blake was the only other one there who didn't do any if much drinking. Weiss also tried to avoid it at first, but Yang wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey Weiss, who do you think could win in a drinking contest, you or Ruby?" Ruby was worried where this was going. "Doesn't matter Yang, I'm not drinking tonight." "Oh relax Ruby, Blake's being the sober one tonight, you and Weiss are gonna go shot for shot now." So Ruby and Weiss reluctantly drank a few shots, Weiss decided to drop early, so that she could still somewhat think, but for Ruby, the damage had been done. She was drunk enough that you could put anything into her hand and she would drink it.

Present time

"Yang I'm going to kill you ya know that?" Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Look, so we know how I got into that state in the first place, now let's just figure out who gave me the black eye, and who's panties these are." Ruby then had a sudden thought, and embarrassing at the same time. "Er, Nora...those aren't yours right?" Nora looked at Ruby, thought to herself for a second, then pulled the waist of her shorts out so she could take a look down there. Not even a second after pulling them away, she immediately let them shoot back into place. "Well, I can honestly say, those are not mine, however..." She paused for a second. "...mine are missing. I need to find them." Nora walked out of Ruby's room, leaving Ruby cringing. Once Yang got back into Ruby's room, Ruby decided it was her turn to throw up.

After Ruby got out of the bathroom, she remembered that Blake was the sober one out of them. So she went to go find her. Knocking on the door to the spare bedroom, it was responded to pretty quickly by an already well awakened Blake. "Hey, eye still hurt?" Ruby was liking where this was going. "So you know what happened to me?" Blake nodded, then she gestured for Ruby and Yang to follow her. "You are gonna have to talk to Jaune and Pyrrha about that." Ruby seemed confused for a second. "Wait, why?" Blake remained silent however, leading them to where they had crashed, which happened to be in Yang's room. They found the pair in Yang's bed, naked only covered by the sheets. "On my bed, really?" Yang was not happy at the site. "Relax Yang, you can wash them later today." Blake said. "Oh and by the way Ruby, you should put some ice on that eye soon." Ruby nodded to her.

Yang took a pillow of hers, and started to beat Jaune with it, startling it, and waking him up. Somehow Pyrrha managed to stay asleep, but they figured it wouldn't last long. "Jaune, put some shorts on and get out here, you got some explaining to do." Jaune, not wanting to deal with an angry Yang, was quick to follow orders. Once he got out to the living room, he looked at Ruby and stood there frozen in fear. "So you know something about what happened to her eye last night?" Jaune nervously nodded his head. "I swear Jaune, if you punched my little sister-" Jaune threw his hands up in front of his face to protect himself. "Wait wait wait wait wait. I wasn't the one who did it, but I know who did." Yang and Ruby were listening carefully.

The night before  
11:26 p.m.

Ruby was walking over to Jaune in a completely drunken state, she was wobbling all over the place. Jaune was talking to Pyrrha, who was also in a drunken state, and things seemed to be great. "Hey, what are you to, hic, talking about?" Pyrrha seemed to laugh at Ruby for a second. "I was hearing a joke he told me that was hilarious." Ruby and Pyrrha both started to laugh. "Yeah, he has told me plenty of jokes when we dated." Pyrrha laughed less and less, coming to the point where she wasn't laughing anymore. "Hey hey Jaune, tell her the one you told me after our one year anniversary. Go on, tell it Jaune, tell-" Pyrrha's fist hit hard against Ruby's eye, causing her to stumble back and fall flat on the floor. Jaune quickly grabbed Pyrrha and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her away from Ruby, who still didn't realized what had happened.

Present time

Ruby was starting to get mad now. Jaune had learned that when Ruby gets really mad, like she was getting now, she was much worse than Yang. "Oh no, Ruby calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean for that to happen, remember both of you were really drunk at the time." Ruby looked over at Jaune. "You're telling me that the woman who punched me in the face, should get off easy? Oh you just saying that cause you got laid last night by the same woman who punched me." Even Yang was getting nervous around Ruby. "Hey come on Ruby, do you really think that she deserves to get something back at her, like Jaune said, you both were really drunk." Now Ruby was getting mad at Yang for helping Jaune. "Yang I don't care what you say, I'm punchin' Pyrrha." Now Jaune stood in between Ruby and the doorway to Pyrrha. "Ruby why do you want to punch her now?" Ruby looked at him. "Bitch gave me a black eye, bitch get's a black eye." Yang froze. "Oh my god Ruby just cursed."

Suddenly the door behind Jaune opened up, and out came Pyrrha. "Ugh, morning all." Suddenly she saw the black eye Ruby had and became concerned for Ruby. "Ruby, what happened to you? Are you ok?" Ruby just walked past Jaune who stood frozen in fear, and punched Pyrrha right in the eye. "Now we're even bitch." And she walked back up to her room. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" Jaune grabbed hold of her and walked her to the kitchen to get some ice, and Yang followed. "You got really, territorial for a second in your drunken state last night, and gave Ruby that black eye." Pyrrha suddenly remembered it all. "Oh, well then I deserved this." "Yeah, pretty much." Yang said, walking back up to Ruby's room.

Ruby was starting to calm down, getting that punch in must have given her some kind of equilibrium, restoring the balance of her emotions. When Yang came back in, Ruby was done seeing the red mist and was back to her normal self. "Well, now the only thing left is to find out who these panties belong to." Ruby and Yang thought about it for a minute, not realizing who it truly was. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the shower now, if you find out who it is, then let me know ok?" Ruby just waved Yang away. She was stuck in a cycle of figuring out who owned the damn panties. Ruby flopped down onto her bed, laying back down on it still trying to put the pieces together. "Why can't I figure out who's panties these are?"

"Ruby, those panties are mine."

When Ruby heard someone speak to her, no less someone claiming ownership over the mysterious panties, she looked over to the balcony outside her room. What she saw when she looked over, made her heart stop. She saw Weiss.


	18. How Did This Happen?

**AN: Yes, Ruby and Weiss did it. No, I will not go into any of the sexy details, because that isn't the main point of this chapter. Sorry if this upsets anyone, no new years literotica coming from this chapter. Anyway, thank you guys, for being such amazing readers, and I want to thank every single one of you who has supported me, in either this story, or my other story Life of a White Rose. I hope that you guys enjoy your New Years Day with family, friends, or if you're me, at work xp and once again, thank you.**

* * *

Ruby couldn't help but pass out when she found out that the true owner of the panties was Weiss, the one person who she was into. When Ruby fell unconscious, Weiss ran over to her, making sure she was ok. Once she realized that she was fine and needed a minute before getting up, she decided to get a bottle of water for her. Once she had the water, she returned to Ruby's room and found that she was starting to wake up again. "Hey, how you feeling." Ruby looked up at Weiss, she was still shocked at what had happened just minutes before. "Um, good. Thanks for the water."

The silence that fell upon them was deafening, creeping up on the two of them, who sat awkwardly on Ruby's bed. Ruby had no idea what happened, but Weiss knew. She was afraid to say anything in fear that Ruby would be freaked out more than she already was. "So, did you hear about what Pyrrha did last night?" Weiss didn't even look at Ruby, then again Ruby was looking away from her as well when she asked the question. "Is she the one who gave you that black eye?" Ruby laughed, but it was very awkward and only made things worse. "Yeah, I ended up punching her back earlier today." Weiss finally looked at Ruby when she said that.

"Ruby why did you do that?" Ruby also ended up finally looking at her counterpart. "I was mad, and I guess not realizing what happened and learning about it through other people is driving me insane, and honestly, this is one of those nights that I wanted to remember, but now I can't even think of what happened after your toast." Weiss looked at Ruby, fully facing her. She was very nervous and her heart was racing. "Ruby I don't want you getting hurt over small problems ok?" Ruby looked at Weiss confused. "Relax Weiss, I'm fine. I'm more concerned over what happened between us last night. And I don't remember a thing." Weiss looked down at her hands. "I do."

The night before  
11:55 p.m.

Weiss was standing on the balcony next to Ruby's room. She seemed to like the view a lot, it gave sort of a calming effect. She figured it would help when if she ever talked to Ruby about her affection for the younger girl. Weiss was feeling a bit tipsy, but she felt functional enough to get by. She heard the room door open and saw Ruby stumble into the room. Ruby saw Weiss and immediately went out to her. "Hey Weiss, whatcha doin?" Weiss smiled, even while drunk Ruby was still very cute and adorable. "I'm just standing here, enjoying the view." Ruby grabbed her arm. "You know there's a seat her right?" Weiss looked at it, and then sat down beside Ruby.

"Tonight certainly has been a crazy night huh." Ruby started. Weiss laughed, she wasn't going to argue that point. "Yeah, crazy is one way to describe it." Ruby shuffled on closer to Weiss, putting the idea of a personal barrier in the trash. "Have I ever said you're really pretty Weiss?" Weiss was a bit startled by that, not expecting such flattery. "No, but that's very kind of you Ruby. Though I gotta say, I don't know why I'm getting such niceties from you." Ruby just smiled and stared into Weiss' eyes, mesmerizing her in a silver sea.

It was less than a minute till midnight, and Blake went to see where Ruby and Weiss were, so she checked up in Ruby's room. She took a look in and saw them sitting out on the balcony. She smiled, seeing what she thought was them getting together, she decided to let them sit out and enjoy their own personal moment. So she closed the door, walked back downstairs, and let the two of them have their moment of happiness together.

Ruby and Weiss sat in silence for a few seconds before Ruby said something, as the rest of the house was beginning the countdown to midnight. "Weiss, I can't hold it in any longer. The past few months, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you, and I can't keep this to myself anymore. I want to be more than friends with you." Before Weiss could react, as the clock struck midnight, Ruby pulled Weiss into a passionate kiss. At first Weiss was surprised by it, but then she started to get into it. Eventually, they pulled apart, and Weiss looked shocked, excited, scared, afraid, and many more emotions. "Ruby, I..." Ruby looked at her and smiled. "Happy New Year Weiss."

Weiss didn't know how to respond to all of that. Suddenly, she didn't know what else to do, so when Ruby didn't expect it, Weiss gave her a deep kiss, even more passionate than the one before. Weiss let her body take control and gave in to her desires, allowing her hands to move all along Ruby's body, and causing Ruby to do the same. After a few moments of this, Ruby and Weiss began to undress themselves, and fully dove into their passions for each other.

Present Time

"So, that means..." Ruby was almost hesitant to say it. "Yes, we did." Ruby was very scared now, she really didn't expect things to go down the way they did, and now she had to try and fix everything. "Weiss, I..." Weiss stopped her. "Ruby, you don't need to tell me anything, I know you care for me. But I wasn't done explaining everything yet."

Earlier that morning.  
10:40

Weiss awoke with a migraine, she never was one to drink, and so this was new to her. She realized that she was in Ruby's room, in her bed. When she looked down, she saw that she was naked, and that Ruby was literally laying right next to her, also naked. Her eyes widened, she felt scared, like she had just done something she knows that she should regret for the rest of her life. "Oh my god, did we...did we just...what?" Weiss' confusion was well understood, she never thought things would go down like this, but seeing it now, she didn't mind what she had done with Ruby. Noticing that the younger girl laying next to her looked like she was going to wake up soon, she quickly and carefully, got out of the bed, put some quick clothes on, and walked out onto the porch, having to wait only a minute before Ruby woke up. She curled up into a ball on the swing out there, hoping that Ruby wouldn't notice and be freaked out.

Present time

"Weiss, I had no idea." Weiss understood. "I know, to be honest I was kinda scared of this whole thing myself. I just don't know what to say to it." Ruby was starting to feel upset, she felt like it was all her fault, and so she started to tear up. "What's the matter Ruby?" Weiss swiftly moved to her side, and embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened Weiss. I'm sorry that I made you do what you did last night and this morning." Ruby was crying so it was hard for Weiss to understand what she was saying, but from what she could tell, Ruby felt like it was all her fault. "Ruby, this isn't your fault, ok? Don't blame yourself." Ruby pulled herself away from Weiss, grabbing her coat and putting on a clean pair of pants.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby went over to her desk, and pulled out the letter she wrote for Weiss a few days ago. "I need some time alone ok? I wanted you to read this, cause it will explain everything. I'm sorry for all of this." Ruby, who was still crying, walked out of her room after handing Weiss the letter. Weiss opened it up and began to read it.

Dear Weiss

Over the past few months, I have been hiding something from you. It isn't anything that is dangerous to you, however, I can not hide it anymore. The truth is, I have liked you for a very long time, and I want to be more than just friends or best friends with you. You have become more to me than a friend in my eyes. I know that when you see this, you will probably be really scared of me, or freaked out at my feelings for you, but I want you to know, that this is real to me, and I want you to know how I truly feel. If it means staying friends with you, then I will forget about my feelings, no matter how much I don't want to, and I won't let them get in between our friendship because I would rather be trying to date someone else, if it means that we still stay friends.

All I want right now, is to just tell you the truth, and hope that you feel the same way about me.

Ruby Rose

Weiss was tearing up while she was reading that, not noticing that Ruby's sister Yang was coming to her room after seeing Ruby in the state that she was in. "Weiss, what the hell did you do to my sister?" Once Yang got to the room and saw the same thing that she saw in Ruby coming from Weiss, she realized that it wasn't Weiss fault. Weiss eventually looked up at Yang. "Where did Ruby go?" Yang looked at her, hoping Weiss wanted to fix things. "She went out for a drive, I don't know when she will be back." Weiss, still teary eyed, stood up, and walked past Yang, saying something to her as she went by. "I need to fix this, if not, then I could never forgive myself."


	19. Alive

**AN: So I wanted this to end on a happier note, so that's why it ends the way it does. Thanks for reading all of this, and thanks for all of your support in what I have been writing. I couldn't be any happier with how this turned out, and you guys keep me wanting to write more and more. Anyway I am taking a break from writing for a bit due to work and getting ready to go back to college soon, but I will be writing out drafts of stuff that I will be putting out when I get a chance. I hope you understand that I do need a break every now and then, and when I come back to this, I hope to not disappoint because you guys are all awesome. Thanks for reading, and stay classy all.**

* * *

Weiss went down to the front door to see if Ruby's car was still there. To her surprise, it wasn't there, so she didn't feel that great anymore. She felt like there was a part of her that was missing. Yang came down and saw how she looked, and was wondering what had just happened. "Hey Weiss, is there something you want to tell us?" Weiss didn't know what to say to Yang, she wanted to talk to Ruby about it first. "I..." Weiss took a moment to gather her thoughts before saying anything else to the blonde wonder.

"I have to talk to Ruby about it before I say anything else." Weiss went back up to Ruby's room to wait for the dark haired girl to arrive. On the way up, she saw Blake, who happened to know about her feelings for Ruby, and maybe, just maybe she knew about how Ruby felt as well. Weiss stopped as soon as she saw Blake. "Morning Weiss." She said when Blake noticed that Weiss was standing there. Weiss grabbed her arm and dragged Blake into Ruby's room. "You got some explaining to do Blake." Blake yelped when Weiss first pulled her arm, not expecting that to happen.

Once they were in the room, Weiss shut the door behind her, then turned her attention to Blake. "Did you know about this?" Blake had no idea what Weiss was talking about at first. "Know about what?" Weiss figured that she needed to explain a bit more. "What happened between me and Ruby last night, that's what." Blake suddenly remembered seeing them before midnight out on the balcony. "I, saw you two out on that balcony before midnight, after that I don't know anything about what had happened between you too." Weiss just looked up at the ceiling, her mind was racing all over the place.

"Didn't I tell you that you two would be adorable together?" That was all Weiss needed to realize that Blake knew even more than that. Weiss looked at Blake, ready to pry every piece of information out of her that she could. "You knew." Blake looked at her confused. "Come again?" "You knew all along." Weiss kept saying the same thing over and over again, and it kept confusing Blake. "Knew what?" Weiss grabbed the letter Ruby gave to her off of the desk and forced it into Blake's hands. "You knew exactly how Ruby felt for me and you didn't say anything."

Blake took a moment to calm down. "Yes, I did know about how Ruby felt for you." Weiss just shook her head. "Then why didn't you tell me about it when you had the chance to yesterday?" Blake didn't hesitate. "Because she asked me to keep it a secret, much like you asked me to keep your feelings a secret as well." Weiss was about to say something, then realized that anything she said would have made things worse. Blake was right in that and so she couldn't find a way to argue it. "I didn't tell Ruby how you felt for her, so when she did that, she was walking in blind like you were." Weiss decided to sit down on the bed with Blake. "Man, this is all my fault. Now Ruby is gone, and I feel terrible about it." Blake rubbed her back. "You know that Ruby will come back soon. She just needs a moment to calm down, and wouldn't it be nice if she came home and you were still here?"

Weiss smiled a bit, but still wasn't happy with herself. "But I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship, and I don't want to lie to her and say that I am." Blake knelt down right in front of Weiss. "I don't think she would mind that. As long as you tell her you need time to be ready for this yourself then she should understand. But you need to tell her." Weiss looked down at her knees. "If you don't tell her, or if you are not here when she gets back, she's going to assume that the two of you are no longer friends." That made Weiss shoot her head up and give her a very sad stare. "Do you really want that Weiss?" Weiss calmly shook her head.

Blake got up off of the ground and stood up. "You can wait in here until she get's back." Blake then heard the front door opening, and Ruby talking to Yang at the door. "Which shouldn't be long, so you need to think of something." Weiss was taken back by all of that, and tried to think of something quick to do, only thinking of one thing. Ruby and Yang opened the door to her room. "I doubt that Weiss would be..." Ruby saw that Weiss was still there, staring at her from her bed. Weiss got up and walked towards her. "Weiss I..." Weiss decided to cut Ruby off with a deep kiss that made everyone in the room surprised. "Oh wow, that's a thing." Blake was the first to regain her sense, and she dragged Yang out of the room. "Let's give these two time to talk."

Once Yang and Blake were gone, Weiss slowly parted her lips from Ruby's. Then she walked Ruby over to her bed, holding her hand in the process, and sat down with her to explain herself. "Ruby I..." Weiss tried to keep herself calm, but she felt like she wasn't going to be able to keep the tears in for long. "I'm sorry that I caused this. I need to tell you something." Ruby looked at Weiss, paying attention to her only, and ignoring everything else around her. "The truth is, I do like you too." Ruby started to look like she was in a candy shop, but Weiss wasn't done. "Before you get excited however, I need to tell you, that I'm not exactly ready for a relationship yet."

Ruby seemed to lose some of that hope that she just had. Knowing that it was her that downed Ruby, she went further into detail. "Ruby, I've never even been in a relationship before. I don't know what to expect from it. And, there is a part of me that is still confused about all of this. I need to think things over ok?" Ruby nodded, then looked down at her hands in her lap. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad ok? I'd say that's better than me saying no right?"

Ruby looked at her and teared up. "It's not that." Now Weiss seemed confused. "I feel bad over what happened last night." Ruby looked away from Weiss, who just sat there, quiet and confused. "I took advantage of you last night and forced you into something you weren't ready for." Weiss put her hand up, telling Ruby to stop talking. "Ruby Rose, do you realize that right before things got, sexy, that I was the one who kissed you? You may have had the first kiss, but I kissed you back and basically kicked it all off. Don't try to blame yourself for that Ruby, because I don't blame you for it." Ruby, stunned at what Weiss had just said, just nodded.

"Ok, well maybe we should go back downstairs. I'm sure that everyone is wondering where we are." Weiss stood up, grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her up with it. Right before they walked out of the room, Weiss gave Ruby a tender kiss, causing Ruby's cheeks to redden, and her to smile when they parted. "I don't want you to feel like this is over, because I got a feeling that what we got, is just starting." Weiss stared Ruby in the eyes. "I promise you, when I am ready for it, you will be the first to know." After that, the two friends went downstairs to rejoin their friends.


	20. Best Damn Friend

**AN: Hey, I'm back with this story. Good news is I have a good idea of what to write to keep the story going, and I already know how I plan on getting Ruby and Weiss together (Yes it will happen I'm just going to say it now.). Anyway, sorry for keeping you waiting for a long time, but I plan on updating this whenever I get around to writing the next chapter. Also, for those of you who have not played The Last of Us, I would highly recommend that you do so. I think it is an amazing game and I would easily suggest it to anyone. That being said, there will be spoilers from the game in the next chapter. So if you want to skip over those details to avoid that, then you can do so, and I will try to avoid making it necessary to read in order to understand the story, meaning you won't miss any important details. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you like it, or have any suggestions on how to improve anything, please review, (believe it or not I do read them and sometimes respond to them) and as always thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

The long drive back to Signal was causing Ruby to lose her mind. While she was excited to get back there and see her friends, especially one Weiss Schnee, she was also feeling afraid of what would happen with her roommate, who happened to be Weiss Schnee. Ruby was clearly nervous about where their relationship stood after what had happened between them on New Years. She and Weiss ended up having sex with each other, of which Ruby remembered none of it, and now she didn't know if Weiss wanted to be in a relationship with her like Ruby did.

After that evening, things seemed to be pretty normal between them. Weiss stayed there for a few days after that night, like she promised she would, and things seemed to be normal for them. But Ruby could tell that something felt different. Weiss was more ok with letting Ruby into her personal space, and often went into Ruby's personal space on occasion. At one point Weiss was having trouble sleeping, and when Ruby went to comfort her, Weiss suddenly kissed her. Through all this though, nothing was said about where their relationship stood, no hint of them dating, no asking each other out, not even a peep of the subject was brought up.

When Weiss finally went home to spend the rest of her winter break with her family, Ruby felt a part of her feel empty and void inside. She knew that Weiss had become a big part of her, and now she wanted to know whether all this that they went through was worth it. Weiss was also feeling the same way and Ruby knew this too. The day that Weiss left, she was trying to think of an excuse to stay just one more day, but she knew that there wasn't anything that she could do to stay any longer. So the two friends departed, waiting to see each other again when they got back to school. While they spent hours on the computer at night talking to each other every night, it just wasn't the same as being there with each other in person.

"Hello? Earth to Ruby, you in there?"

Suddenly, Ruby was snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh what's up?" Ruby almost forgot that she was in the car with her sister Yang.

"You look like you're not really here right now." Ruby looked back to the road, not really feeling like answering that. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby just sighed.

"It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing. Ruby does have to do with Weiss?" At the mere mention of her name, Ruby felt herself blushing a bit. "You and Weiss figure out where you stand? I know that you have a thing for her so don't try to hide it." Ruby just sat there, unable to think of anything. Yang's phone went off, and it was Weiss calling. "Speak of the devil." Ruby realized what Yang meant and she put some attention into that. "Yo, whats up princess?" Yang put the phone on speaker so Ruby could hear as well.

"Hey Yang, I assume Ruby is driving. I just wanted to call and let Ruby know that I'm on campus, and that if she needs help with her stuff to let me know." Weiss sounded busy, but the fact that she took the time to call felt good for Ruby to know.

"Ok, no problem Weiss. We'll be there soon ourselves actually." Yang said.

"Great, I'll see you then." Weiss hung up, obviously getting back to work on getting unpacked. Ruby sat there, feeling nervous about how things were going to go.

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo. You and Weiss will figure things out so don't sweat the small stuff." Ruby nodded and went back to her driving. She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, only making small talk with Yang once in a while. When they got to campus, Ruby and Yang started to take stuff up to Yang's room. Eventually Blake joined in and helped Yang out since she was already done with that.

Once Yang was done, she and Blake told Ruby that they had to go take care of some things. Since Ruby was able to have Weiss help her, she wasn't too upset by it. Ruby grabbed one of her bags from her car and walked up to her room. When she got to the door, she noticed it was opened and Weiss was talking with her parents. Once she walked in the room, Weiss immediately turned to Ruby and smiled. "Hey there. How was your trip?" Weiss went over to give Ruby a hug, which made Ruby feel really good.

Once Weiss let go, Ruby was able to see the blush that was on Weiss face. "Good, pretty uneventful, just glad to be back here." Weiss nodded.

"Oh, hey, do you need any help getting your stuff up here?" Weiss did say she would help, and she would be damned if she didn't follow through on that.

"Oh yeah, that would be great actually. I don't have much, so it won't take too long. I figure your parents don't need to help with this, so if they want to get going then thats fine." Ruby and Weiss walked down to Ruby's car. Once they got there, Weiss turned to her parents and hugged them goodbye. Ruby did the same thing, being that Weiss' parents were really friendly to her, and then the two roommates brought up Ruby's stuff. The endeavor took two trips and didn't take long. Once they had everything in there, they took a minute to relax before getting to work rearranging everything.

Weiss could tell that Ruby was nervous, they hadn't seen each other in a while, and the memory of New Years was still fresh in both of their minds. "Ruby can I ask you something?" Ruby looked up from the couch, to Weiss who was seated on her bed.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Are you really ok with living with me after what happened?" Ruby almost knew that this was gonna be the topic of choice, so she just sat there and listened for a second. "I realize that, while we both have some kind of feelings for each other, I don't want to torture you with my hesitation. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

Ruby stood up and sat on Weiss' bed facing her. "Weiss, I realize that this isn't something that can be figured out easily." She placed a hand on Weiss' and held it gently. "Would I love to be in a relationship with you? Yeah, I really would." Now Ruby stared down at Weiss' hand. "But I know that you aren't ready for that, so I can wait for it."

Weiss stood up and looked away from her. "I know, and I find that really sweet, but I don't want to make you wait for this, if there is a chance that you and I never get together. I just don't want you to pull yourself away from something, banking on a hope and a prayer." Weiss genuinely cared about Ruby's feelings. Ruby knew this, and she wasn't surprised at Weiss' hesitation to go through with this.

"Weiss, we can cross that bridge when we get there ok?" Weiss nodded as Ruby's phone went off. "Hey, what's up Yang?" Weiss couldn't hear the other end, but she knew that Yang was probably asking about something going on tonight. "Sure, I'll ask her." Pulling the phone from her ear, Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. "Hey, wanna join me Yang and Blake for Chinese, like we did at the beginning of last semester?"

Somehow the sound of Chinese seemed to be very appealing to Weiss that night. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Ruby smiled and turned her attention back to the phone. "Weiss is in. We'll see you in about 5 minutes then." Ruby hung up the phone and started to get her stuff together. "Yang and Blake are about to head over now. Might wanna get your things together."

Weiss shook her head, grabbing her things for going out with Ruby Blake and Yang. She had a lot to think about in the next few days, but for now, she just decided to enjoy the moment with Ruby that she had. That moment was short lived, as Ruby and Weiss made their way down to meet with Yang and Blake shortly afterwards.

Once they met up with the blonde and her roommate, the four of them walked over to Ruby's car. This time they knew where they were going and didn't need to figure out what the plan was. "Oh hey, so is this like a thing for us now? We go to the Chinese Buffet the day we all get back to campus?" Ruby asked as she got into the car.

"I guess so. Don't see a problem with it though." Blake called up to her from the back seat. She didn't have a book in her hands for once, which surprised everyone, seeing as how Blake always had one with her.

"Yeah, and no book with Blake. Guess even kitty cat over here is interested in us for once." Yang joked around. One of the things that Blake had to get used to was Yang's jokes and carefree attitude.

"Don't get used to it though Yang." Blake said back.

"I wont." Yang said to Blake. She then turned her attention to Ruby. "Oh hey, I meant to ask this earlier, but did you ever finish playing The Last of Us?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Man, that game was somethin'." Ruby looked like she was genuinely interested in it, which caught Weiss' attention. She wanted to see what Ruby liked and why, so this was a good place to start she figured.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was surprised that it was Weiss who asked the question. "Oh, well, it's because the game is like, one of those games that just mesmerizes you with how beautiful it is. There really isn't a way to describe it without showing you."

Weiss really didn't do much 'gaming', but she figured that if she was going to be dating Ruby at some point, she had to try it out in some capacity. "Well, then why don't you do that? Or..." Weiss paused for a second. "...I can't believe that I'm asking this..." She mumbled under her breath to herself. "...Why don't you let me try it?" Weiss was thinking that she would come to regret that later on, but she needed to do this for Ruby.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all had their jaws dropped. Everyone was surprised at what Weiss had just done. "You would be willing to try out a video game Weiss?" Blake was the first to speak.

"Don't get used to it though." Weiss took the very words that Blake herself used earlier and turned them to her benefit this time. "This is probably going to be a one time thing." Ruby was still surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. As they walked out of the car and into the restaurant, Ruby started to bounce around all over the place. She was excited over what Weiss had just said that she was willing to do.

"Oh man, this is going to be so awesome. Yang I'm stealing your camera to get a video of this. I want to get proof of this happening." Weiss just shook her head at Ruby's excitement, she was already starting to regret the decision to partake in such activities.

"Ruby, calm down ok? I know you're excited about this, but there is no need to go overboard with this." The four girls got their table and went to get their food. Weiss stood near Ruby chatting with her still about what she was willing to do. "Look, I figure that if we end up getting together at one point, then I should be willing to try something that interests you. Emphasis on the if." Now Ruby was really happy. Not only did Weiss want to try out a video game, she also got her to admit that they might be together in the future.

"Of course Weiss. I, I just..." Ruby couldn't think of what to say exactly. "...I really hope things work out between us. I know I said this before, but I really want to be with you." To emphasize her point, Ruby subtly put her hand on top of Weiss' as they were still getting food, causing Weiss to blush, and crack a faint smile. Eventually Ruby and Weiss rejoined their friends for dinner and everything went back to normal for the time being.


	21. Lets Play (Spoiler Alert)

**AN: So yeah, this is kinda on the shorter side for a chapter. I realize that's the case, and I realize this chapter probably won't be the best one I've written. I didn't want to actually write the full scenes out word for word, and so this is what I was sticking with. I will say this now, you do not need to read this if you don't want to, because this chapter contains spoilers for The Last of Us, and if you haven't played it yet, then I don't want to ruin this for you. Also, this chapter does not need to be read in order to make sense of later chapters, for I will do a brief synopsis of this chapter (without spoilers) in the next chapter right after this. Thanks for reading all my stuff, and hope you enjoy this, if you decide to read it.**

**Also, if someone with artistic talents out there could do me a favor and create a cover photo for this, that would be amazing. The one that is there now I just found on google and I'd rather have something original. Thanks.**

* * *

Weiss sat there, grumbling to herself as Ruby put the disc into the system. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Ruby mentioning The Last of Us at dinner caught Weiss' attention, and got her into a situation she didn't think she would be in. Playing the game herself.

"Oh come on Weiss, it'll be fun. Trust me, the game looks amazing, and I'll warn you now, there will be feels, so many feels." Ruby sat down next to Weiss as the game loaded up. While Ruby normally stayed on the Xbox, almost everyone she knew from back home said that she should try the game, so when she did, she was blown away by it.

Weiss stared at the screen as the game loaded. "I assume the difficulty isn't to hard to manage. Me never playing this before, or a PlayStation for that matter, I want to get a feel for the controls."

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Relax Princess, it's on Normal so you won't have any issues with it at all." Ruby heard the game's opening cut-scene take place. "Oh hey, it's starting."

* * *

*******SPOILER ALERT*******

**(READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)**

* * *

Weiss watched, as the game's main character Joel, receives a watch from his daughter for his birthday. At first she is confused, watching him take her upstairs to go to sleep. Once the game goes on, she is in the daughter's room. The girls phone rings and she picks it up, learning that it was her uncle, trying to get a hold of her father. Weiss finally got control of the daughter, Sarah, and she walked over to Joel's room.

Once she got there, the tv was displaying some kind of warning, Sarah noting that they were nearby where she was. A sudden explosion startles Weiss, causing her to gasp. Once she gets control of herself, she leaves the room and goes downstairs. Weiss could feel herself getting more nervous, not knowing a thing of what was going on. "Ruby what the heck is going on?"

"Hey, no spoilers Weiss." Weiss frowned and turned back to the tv, walking Sarah through the glass doors. Now the main character Joel walks in, panicking, concerned over the safety of his daughter. Weiss sees someone try to break through a glass door, into the house, successfully getting in after a few attempts. Joel shoots the man, and then pulls his daughter out to the front of the house, where Joel's brother Tommy awaits them.

Weiss was really wondering what was going on, the drive through the country side, and then through town did nothing to help her. At that point, a car came and hit the one she was in, causing Weiss to jump. She dropped the controller in the process. Once she got back to her senses, she realized that she needed to do something. So she quickly grabbed the controller. "Ok Weiss, whatever you do, don't look back." Weiss turned to Ruby quickly, then she focused herself back on the game. She finally was playing as Joel, taking control of him carrying his daughter through town, running for their lives.

Eventually, Weiss got to a point where she encountered the military. "Ok good. Now I don't have to worry, everything's fine." She looked over at Ruby, her face saying otherwise. "Wait, what's that..." Weiss turned back to see the military man, shoot at her. Weiss' expression changed, she was screaming in her head, wondering what the hell was going on. Once she saw that Sarah had died, she couldn't control herself. "What?" It was all that she could think of, no other words to describe what she was thinking.

After a few scenes, Weiss got control over Joel again, only 20 years into the future. The pandemic had spread, and the world was in utter ruin. Weiss was still feeling the effects of seeing the little girl die, and she was starting to lose a bit of her composure. After some time, Weiss started to get the hang of the controls, encountering zombies for the first time. "Ok Weiss, using stealth is pretty key in this game, so what you want to do, is sneak up behind them, and choke them out. That way you can save ammo and still get the kills on them."

"So like this?" Weiss crawled up behind a runner, and choked him out, leaving the other infected unaware of her presence. Ruby smiled and nodded at Weiss, who felt glad to be getting the hang of things. "So the best weapon in my arsenal right now is stealth then. Got it."

Eventually, she encountered the man named Robert, who had stolen a shipment of guns from her character Joel, and his friend Tess. They beat the man up, who told them that he sold the guns to a rebellion group called the Fireflies, who then show up and ask Joel and Tess to smuggle some cargo out of the city they are in. "So, we got to help these people who took our guns, so we can get those guns back?" Ruby nodded, she was trying to avoid spoiling everything for Weiss. "Well that's ridiculous."

Weiss found out that the cargo she was supposed to smuggle, was a kid. "What? What's so important about this little dunce anyway? God this is all ridiculous. If it wasn't for the amazing graphics and the fact that this is almost like a movie are so far, the only things working in its favor right now."

Ruby shook her head. "Weiss, the game starts off on the slow side, but trust me, things get intense in a heart beat, really soon." Weiss rolled her eyes and took Ruby's word on that. As she made her way through the city, she was found by the military. Who then did some kind of scan on them. As the kid resisted, forcing Joel and Tess to act, Weiss was mad at the kid.

"What kind of person would do that?" Weiss expression changed when she saw what her character saw, a readout that said that the kid was infected. "Great, now we gotta kill this kid." Upon hearing that she was possibly immune, Weiss began to get even more confused, running away from the military and out of the city. Her objective was the Capitol building, and she had quite a ways to go.

Weiss started to climb through an old building that was full of infected. Ruby started to curl up into a ball, she remembered what came from this place, and how much she hated it. "Ruby, why are you curling up into a ball?" Weiss grew nervous, something that was somewhat foreign to her. "Ruby don't do this to me, don't freak me out like this."

Weiss was about to walk to her death before Ruby reacted quickly. "Weiss stop moving." Startled, Weiss froze, she saw what Ruby saw, an infected in front of her, except this one wasn't moving. "That's a clicker. Those things, will kill you if you are not careful." Ruby took a breath and gathered her composure. "They see with sound, so the less noise that you make, the less likely they are to notice you. Unfortunately, you need a Shiv to kill them, or you need to time your shots perfectly, so trust me when I say this, be careful around those things." Weiss went wide-eyed at the description Ruby gave her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pressed on.

About an hour later, Weiss came up to the Capitol Building. The people she was supposed to meet weren't there, and she had to leave. Weiss stopped again, her emotions taking a big kick in the gut, when she saw that the girl Tess was going to die. She felt herself choke up. She didn't want to see anymore death, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment, she just made her way out of the city as quickly as she could. Once she was away and she saw the cut-scene that followed, Weiss stood up. "Ok, I can't play anymore right now. My emotions can't handle anymore of this." Weiss walked out of her room, leaving Ruby to fend for herself till she returned.


	22. Forgotten Memories, Past Sorrows

**AN: So this kinda ends on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but I feel that it builds up a lot for the next chapter, which is a really big chapter btw. Also I find it funny, how in the AU story here, I wrote Weiss in a dream where she is in the Canon Universe. (pretty meta huh.) Anyway completely off topic, this story finally hit over 10,000 views last night, of which I am really glad about. I normally don't do this, but shout out to Cata2136, Sahqo Med Peytte, Hatobureka, and Mizozo. You guy's have been commenting the most on my stories and I want to thank you guys, and in fact everyone who has read my stories, for taking the time to do so. Also on a completely unrelated note, tomorrow I am premiering a new story, which hopefully gets off to a good start. Hope you guys enjoy that, and if you bothered to read this note (which I doubt that most of you do) then I want to say thanks for all the support and I hope you guys like what you read.**

* * *

Weiss was stuck in a dream, though she didn't realize it. She was in a field with Ruby, but something about them seemed to be off. She was in a white dress wearing an equally white bolero jacket and white boots. On the side of her waist was a Rapier, which confused Weiss tremendously. Ruby also seemed to look different, wearing a black corset, dress, boots, and a red hooded cape. What threw Weiss off the most was the fact that Ruby was swinging a scythe at some black creatures with bone shaped masks.

Somehow Weiss knew how to fight these creatures, and she watched herself take them on, with Ruby doing the same on her end. Weiss was amazed at herself and her unknown ability, cutting down the random creatures that appeared. Suddenly a very large one, almost looking like a giant raven came towards them. The creature slowed its decent towards them to throw a cadre of giant feathers in their direction. The feathers were sharp and deadly, piercing the ground around them with ease. A sudden blood curdling scream drew Weiss' attention, only for her to see Ruby, pierced straight through her chest by one of the feathers. Everything seemed to disappear around Weiss as she ran over to Ruby.

"No, no no no. Ruby, you can't die." Weiss was holding back her tears for Ruby's sake.

"There's some...something I need to...need to tell you..." Weiss was listening intently on Ruby, silent as a lamb. "Weiss...I...I want you to...to know that..."

Ruby didn't finish her statement, the last life in her body leaving her. Weiss couldn't stop the tears anymore. "No!" She screamed that one word for what felt like a long time. Her worst fears had come true.

She was once again, alone.

Weiss woke up with a start, sitting up in a fit of panic uncontrollably. Her breathing was heavy, and she was caked in sweat. Looking around, she was back in her dorm room, Ruby's hand hanging over the side of her bed that sat on top of Weiss'. Weiss quickly checked on Ruby, to see her friend asleep in a peaceful slumber. Weiss envied Ruby at that moment, and was happy that she was still there with her. Weiss didn't want to feel alone again.

Growing up as an only child wasn't the best thing for Weiss as a person growing up. She often spent much of her time by herself and didn't make many friends. While her parents were always there for her, their professions often got in the way of many important dates. Once she got to Signal and met Ruby, Blake, Yang, and everyone else, she finally felt happy. Her worst fear had become being alone again, something that she never wanted to have to relive.

Weiss walked over to her closet, pulling out her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. When she looked at the clock after she woke up, she realized that trying to fall back to sleep would be pointless, so she just decided to stay awake and get the day over and done with. As Weiss walked out to the shower, grabbing her towel in the process, she thought about why she had that dream. Thinking over the events of last night, she realized that maybe seeing the death in the Last of Us, a game that Ruby recommended to Weiss, caused her to think that way on that night.

Weiss didn't want to worry Ruby after she wanted to show Weiss what it was all about, but as Weiss undressed and started the shower, letting the cold water soak her body, she couldn't help but feel like maybe the dream was linked to it. Weiss didn't bother to change the temperature in the shower, she liked the cold anyway and was so accustomed to it that anything different didn't feel right. Weiss let all of her troubles wash away as best as she could, trying to forget about that awful nightmare.

* * *

After a few days, things went smoothly. The first week of classes went by quickly, and everyone seemed to be adjusting to their new schedules. Weiss still had nightmares when she slept, but they didn't cause her as much grief as they did before, which helped to calm her down. Even so, she still started to feel exhausted after a few days, but she wasn't trying to show it.

At the beginning of the second week of classes, Blake and Yang finished up their classes for the day and decided that they needed to go out for a grocery run. They needed to stock up for the days when it would be cold, and Blake needed to have a full supply of milk for herself and bananas for Sun. "Hey Yang, thanks for coming out with me. I would have asked Sun but he's in class right now."

Yang smiled. "I'm just glad that my Mondays are over and done with quickly, gives me time to hit the gym. Though it's nice to have this roommate bonding time, which is nice of course." Yang and Blake didn't get the chance to do too much together, mostly because they were either busy, or Blake was with Sun and Yang was out partying.

Blake smiled, she really needed to do more of this bonding with Yang. The two of them had become great friends, even to the point where Blake trusted Yang immensely, but she really wanted to get to know Yang better. There were some things she wanted to talk to Yang about but in order to do that, she needed to understand Yang better herself. "Yeah, this is nice. We don't really get to do this often now do we?" Yang nodded. "Never really took too much time to talk about ourselves to each other then huh."

"Yeah that would be a definite. So then why don't you talk about yourself?" Yang caught on to Blake's hints, sort of.

"Ok, well, I don't know what to start off with." Blake started to get a bit nervous. She felt this nagging feeling that she was being watched. Turning back to look behind her, she saw something that made her shudder. "Oh no."

Yang looked back at what she was looking at. A tall man was walking towards them in a black long sleeved trench coat with slit sleeves, long black pants and black shoes. The man had spiked brown hair with red streaks in it, but what really was noticeable was the bull horns that were subtly blending into his hair. Yang saw that he wore a white mask over most of his face, blocking most of it from view. As he got closer, Blake tried to avoid looking at him. "Blake, it's been a long time." He said.

"Adam." It was the only thing Blake could say, and Yang noticed that she sounded smaller than usual. "Any reason you're here?"

"I don't need a reason, now do I?" Adam said. "I go where I want to go. See what I want to see. Find whoever I want to find." This made Blake feel even smaller, she wanted to run away, leave everything behind and just run.

"Dude, I don't think she wants to talk to you." Hearing Yang stand up for her made Blake snap back into reality. Yang was helping her stand up to this person, without Blake even asking for it. "If she wanted to see you, she would have. From the looks of it, she doesn't so back off before I knock you out."

Adam just stared at her, his face stoic and showing absolutely no emotion. "You won't forget about me Blake, just accept it." He turned around and walked away. After a minute or two, Yang turned to Blake and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine, just, someone I didn't want to see again." Yang let it rest and they continued with the rest of their shopping.

* * *

Weiss had walked back into her room feeling exhausted. She finished her classes and wanted to do nothing more than catch up on some sleep. As soon as she got in, she kicked off her shoes and feel face first down onto her bed. She was about to fall asleep before Ruby opened the door and walked in. "Oh sorry Weiss. Didn't realize you were in here." Ruby walked over to her desk and placed her books down on it. She had a bit of time to kill until her next class.

Ruby looked over at Weiss, who had flipped over onto her back and noticed that something seemed off with her. "Hey Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby didn't want to upset the white-haired girl, but she knew that it would bug her for a while if she didn't.

Weiss sat up, realizing that sleep wasn't an option, and turned towards Ruby. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I've been better." Ruby walked over and sat next to her on Weiss bed. "Ever since I played that game of yours, I've been having nightmares about people dying, you most of all, and..." Weiss paused to think of how to word the next part. "...Well, let's just say that I haven't been sleeping well all week."

Ruby looked down at herself, feeling a bit guilty over what happened. "Weiss, I'm sorry that you're going through this." Ruby wrapped her roommate in a hug. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything ok? You're not alone Weiss." Ruby's words were enough for Weiss to start tearing up. Ruby pulled back and looked at Weiss directly in her icy blue eyes. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

Weiss felt her mind slip away, allowing her body to just take control. Before she knew it, she had closed the already small distance between her face and Ruby's, placing her lips on Ruby's with a passionate kiss.


	23. Crisis and Resolution

**AN: I couldn't leave this story unresolved, plus it was in my head so much that I needed to write it out. Big moment at the end of the chapter, which is the longest one to date. Hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ruby, for not even a second, was surprised by the kiss, but she gave in as well, and kissed her back. After a few seconds, Weiss pulled Ruby down on top of her. One moment, Weiss was letting her body take control, the next, her senses came back to her, and she pushed Ruby away from her. Breathing heavily, she knew her mind was going around like a hurricane. "Ruby I, I don't know what came over me I..." Ruby looked at her, feeling a bit disappointed. Ruby wanted that, and Weiss knew it. "...I'm so sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to do this to you."

Ruby looked at Weiss, and she smiled, though Ruby felt her heart wasn't really in it at the moment. "I know." Ruby looked at the clock. "Shoot, I gotta get to class." Ruby quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She left Weiss laying on her bed in a sorry confused state. Weiss knew that Ruby wouldn't have left if she didn't have class, but it still hurt to see her leave.

Ruby swiftly moved across campus and made it to her class with a few minutes to spare. She wasn't to fond of this class, but it was a class that needed to be taken none the less. Ruby was glad though, that at least Sun was in the class with her. "You look flustered Ruby, and your cheeks are red." Ruby stood still for a few seconds, Ren was really good at reading a persons expressions and body language.

Ruby took her seat next to Ren and calmed down. The past ten minutes for her were a roller coaster of emotions. She wasn't really paying attention once Professor Oobleck began his lecture. While Ruby found history interesting at times, she wasn't really all that interested in it. Her mind was stuck inside of itself, trying to figure out what happened with Weiss earlier in the day. About halfway through the class, something came up that caught everyone's attention. A man came in in a black trench coat. His face showed some sort of malicious intent. The mans jet black hair was ragged and unkempt.

Ruby took a second to figure out what was going on, when the man pulled out a shotgun from underneath his coat and shot it into the air, effectively scaring everyone in the room. Amidst all the screams and the commotion, he stood upon Oobleck's desk ready to bark orders. "Nobody try anything stupid. If you try to run, I shoot you, if you try to fight back, you die. Now everyone shut up and stop moving!" Upon this, the whole room got quiet, Ruby and Ren looked at each other.

They were now hostages.

* * *

Pyrrha was walking past the room once she heard the gunshot go off. She quietly looked into the room and saw everyone panic at the sight of the gunman. Once she realized what was going on, she immediately ran to get help. As fate would have it, the headmaster happened to be in the building at that moment in time, so she ran up to him quickly. "Sir, we have a problem." She shouted as she ran up to him, effectively grabbing his attention.

"Miss Nikos, how can I help you?" Ozpin said.

"I just, just saw someone walk into one of the classrooms armed with a shotgun. He's taken the classroom hostage." Pyrrha was genuinely panicked, which caused everyone around her to panic as well.

"Are you sure?" Ozpin had the most serious of faces on now.

"I'm very sure of it." Pyrrha finally had a chance to catch her breath.

Ozpin turned to one of the staff he was walking with. "Call the police, tell them of the situation. The sooner they get here, the sooner we can get everyone out of there." The staff member walked away quickly to phone the police. Ozpin turned back to Pyrrha. "Thank you for informing me of the situation, but right now, there is nothing we can do until the police arrive." Pyrrha hated having to wait, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

Ruby and Ren sat in their seats quietly, waiting for something to happen. They both were scared, understandably so. Suddenly, the man calls over to one of the other students. "You, come down here right now. Slowly and with your hands in the air." The scared student complied. He eventually grabbed him and sat him down at the front of the room. "I want you to write down what I say." He then put on a menacing smile. "It's your lucky day today. When I say so, you get to walk out of here, and when you do, you are gonna hand that note you're writing to the police."

Ruby didn't pay attention to what he said in the letter, she was just concerned about what was going on around her. She suddenly remembered the way she left Weiss, sad and confused in her bed. She felt terrible about it, because now she may never get to see her again. After a minute, the man told the hostage to leave. He turned to his hostages. "One of you is going to be getting a phone call from the police. When you do, you are to answer the phone, and then hand it to me." Everyone waited quietly for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ruby felt her phone go off, she checked who it was and saw that it was an unknown number. She picked it up and heard that it was the police. The man who was taking them hostage walked up to her, and put his shotgun right up to her chest.

Ruby looked scared, she was a fraction of a second away from death. Handing the phone off to the guy, he took it and pulled the shotgun away from her. Ruby quietly released the breath she was holding, feeling some relief wash over her. The man seemed to be toying with the police. Ruby knew that either someone was going to get shot, or people were going to be released. But she didn't know which was going to happen.

* * *

Yang and Blake were just leaving the supermarket when Pyrrha called Yang. "Yello?" Yang answered cheerfully. Blake turned to Yang to see her expression take a dramatic turn. Yang's face became filled with terror as she heard about her little sister being taken hostage. Yang quickly threw all of the groceries into Sun's truck, which she and Blake were using while Sun was in class, and she and Blake floored it back to campus.

"Yang what the hell is going on?" Blake asked.

"My little sister is a hostage Blake, there's an armed man on campus and he has the class Ruby is in." Blake felt herself fill with terror as well. She wasn't expecting that to happen. "I need to call Uncle Qrow." She picked up her phone and dialed her uncle. She talked quickly and filled him in on what was going on. He wished that he could go up there, but he wasn't sure how he could, to which Yang didn't know either. Blake then remembered that Weiss needed to know as well. Once they got to the school and parked, Blake called up Weiss.

* * *

Weiss was still laying in her bed, wondering why she couldn't just tell her the truth. Her mind was stuck in a haze, only returning to reality when Blake called her. "Hello?"

"Weiss it's Blake. We got a really big problem."

Weiss noted the panic in her friend's voice. "Ok, slow down. What is going on?"

"The class that Ruby's in, just got taken hostage." Weiss felt her heart drop, she was afraid of losing Ruby. "You need to get out here as soon as you can." Weiss didn't even listen to what Blake was saying anymore. She just felt empty, hollow inside of herself. Weiss grabbed her things and started to head over to where everyone was. "Weiss, Yang tried to get a hold of their uncle so he knows. I really wish that he could come up, but it doesn't look like that's an option right now."

Weiss felt distraught, she felt helpless. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. "Blake, right now we need to just hope that Ruby can get out of there. I'll be over with you guys soon." Weiss hung up the phone on Blake, but she didn't put her phone away. She called her father for some reason.

"Weiss? Are you ok? I'm hearing reports of someone on campus-"

"Father, I'm fine, but I need to ask you for a favor." Weiss didn't interrupt her father often if ever, but this was too important.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Weiss' father seemed confused for a second.

"I need you to bring someone up here. Specifically Ruby and Yang's Uncle Qrow. This is really important and I wouldn't be asking otherwise." Weiss felt like she was begging for this, even though she knew otherwise.

"I'll send for him right away. Our private jet will bring him up to your area and he will be there within two hours."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. She felt better about herself, knowing that she was able to do something. "Thank you father."

"Anything for you dear." The phone call ended, and Weiss continued her way over to Yang and Blake.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby was starting to think a bit more clearly now. She knew that getting everyone out was a huge priority, but she realized that it was a really huge risk to do. After seeing the man get angry over the phone, she tried to think of something. Suddenly she stood up, slowly and carefully. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man called out to her.

"Look just listen to me for a second." The man wasn't being patient, but he decided to humor the poor girl anyway. "Look from what I can see, you aren't getting what you want. So why don't you show them an effort of good faith, for an effort of good faith from them." The man saw what Ruby was saying.

"I'm listening."

Ruby tried to slow her breathing down. She didn't move from the spot she was in, for fear that she might be shot on sight. "Make a trade with them. If you release most of the hostages, demand that they give you what you want, or you shoot us." Most people were frightened by Ruby's plan, but it was the best she could think of.

"Fine." Ruby was surprised by this turn of events. "You choose who stays though." Ruby was put in a tough position, she knew that anyone she said to stay would put themselves at risk, but the answer came without her making the choice.

"I'll stay." Ren stood up quickly and bravely. He knew this was a risk, but he had to do it for his friends sake. Soon after, another three people stood and volunteered as well.

"Works for me. Now wait here." He quickly made his phone call, noticing that progress was finally being made, he turned his attention to the hostages. "Those of you who are staying, up against the wall now. Everyone else, get the hell out of here. Now!" He shouted, and everyone made a beeline for the door. Turning his attention back to the phone, he went back to talking to the police.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ruby." Ren quietly said to her.

"I hope so too." Ruby whispered back.

Once the demands were met, Ruby felt someone grab her by the back of her shirt and hold her tightly. She realized that the man was going to use her as a shield so he could leave. As he walked out of the room with her, she felt that same feeling of terror wash over her again. She only wanted to do one thing at that moment. She wanted to tell Weiss that she was sorry for doing this to her. She just wanted to feel the taste of her lips against her one more time.

When she was out of the room, she saw the large amount of police standing in front of her, and her hostage taker. She froze for a second. The man tried to get her to move, but he failed to do so, causing him to take his eyes off of the police for a second. It was all they needed to take a single shot to the head, killing the man without hurting Ruby. Ruby heard the gunshot go off and she dropped to the floor. Feeling herself over, she realized that she wasn't hurt at all.

Once everything was cleared, she saw Yang run up to her and grab her in a big bear hug. Ruby hugged her back and they were both relieved to see each other. As the police escorted the remaining hostages out of the room, Ren walked over to Ruby and gave her a hug as well, just to let her know that he was glad she was safe. Then he turned to Nora, who jumped into his arms, crying and happy to see him safe.

Ruby walked with Yang over to Weiss and Blake, who were both glad to see her safe. Ruby was glad to see her friends again, especially Weiss. As she was hugging Weiss, she saw someone running towards them, and her eyes beamed. She quickly broke her hug with Weiss, and ran over to her Uncle Qrow who, thanks to Weiss, had just arrived. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Ruby was in tears, she was beyond amazed that the man was there with her.

"I heard what had happened and wanted to come as soon as I could, but I was afraid I couldn't. Next thing I know, someone told me there was a private jet to take me over to Signal and I couldn't pass it up, no matter what I said." Yang had arrived just in time to hear it as well, and the three of them held each other close for a long time.

Blake, who heard the story, turned over to Weiss. "I'm assuming you had something to do with this?" Weiss, turned to Blake and smiled.

"I wanted to do something, and so this was the best thing I could do." Weiss felt a tear form in her eye. She tried to wipe it away quickly, but Blake noticed it.

"You ok?"

Weiss rubbed her nose. "Yeah, now that I know she's safe, I feel much better now." Weiss felt jubilation at the notion of Ruby being safe.

Blake nudged closer to Weiss, whispering into her ear. "You're ready for it now." Weiss stood confused for a second, with Blake just standing there giving her a somewhat comforting look. Weiss understood what she meant.

* * *

Ruby and Yang had spent the rest of the day with their Uncle Qrow, and Weiss told him that he was able to take the private jet back home whenever he felt ready to. Eventually he did just that, and Ruby and Yang returned to their normal lives. While Ruby and Ren were given the rest of the week off from classes over what happened, they didn't seem to care, because they were just glad to be safe.

Ruby walked back into her room and found Weiss sitting on the couch, waiting for the hyperactive Ruby to return. "Weiss, I can't thank you enough for what you did. And about earlier today..." Weiss stood up to face Ruby. "...I'm sorry about how things went down earlier." Weiss walked over to Ruby and picked her chin up.

"Ruby, I need to be sorry to you more than you need to be for me. I shouldn't have done that to you, but after today, I realized something." Weiss felt herself smile, she knew what she was going to do, and damn did it feel good for her. Weiss leaned in, giving Ruby a tender kiss, then pulled back to say something. "I know what I want now." Ruby felt her face light up like a Christmas tree. "Ruby Rose, would you be willing to be my girlfriend?"

Ruby laughed at the way Weiss asked her the question. Weiss didn't have any experience at all with that, but Ruby didn't care. "Of course." Ruby's response sent a feeling of nirvana coursing through Weiss. She pulled Ruby into a more passionate kiss, not breaking it until both girls needed to breathe.

"You don't know how happy I am right now Ruby." Weiss and Ruby stood there, holding each other in their arms, not wanting to let go, for the feeling that they both had, was something that they never wanted to end.


End file.
